The Devil's Touch
by Sharmander
Summary: "Why do I have to go with you?"...A sharp, black, pointed tongue peaks out and laps at the air like a lizard's, before darting back into his mouth, "Because Roxas, your soul belongs to me."
1. The Jump

**I: The Jump**

You know your life has hit rock bottom when opening your eyes in the morning is enough to make you want to cry. When as soon as you know you've survived through the night, your heart sinks in your chest. I lay in my bed wondering just why I'm waking up to live through another day, why I have to endure more of this painful torture, wondering where the God I once believed in went and why he isn't helping me anymore. I roll over and stare at my wall, trying to fight off the deep throbbing which has started behind my eyeballs. Every day is the same thing, and I am so tired of it all.

I stand up slowly, remembering that today is the day I've decided to get this whole living thing out of the way. There will be no more waking up, wondering why I'm still breathing. I'm putting a stop to everything because I am done. I'm horrible at being alive anyway, so I figure I'll probably be a much better corpse. Everyone I've ever loved hates me, the love of my life is a cheating piece of shit, even if I lost everything for him. It's his fault my entire family has decided to act like I suddenly never existed in the first place. It's been months since I received my last phone call, and that was one of those 'wrong number' calls. I'm literally left with no one...for some reason I can't figure out, he was left with all our friends too.

I also know for a fact that my sister has given birth to her first child, but no one has even thought to tell me about it. Before this whole mess, I was the uncle of that kid and now, it won't ever know I existed.

Oh yeah, and did I mention losing the job I worked my ass off to get and spending months jobless afterwards? All that work for nothing because now for some reason I can't even get fucking Burger Palace to hire me. I've stopped praying long ago, so now my nights are just silent gaps of pitch black darkness, before the sun rises up through the window again.

Walking out into my barren living room, I stare at the open balcony door and wonder what it would be like to jump, though I don't think I could do it. That takes an amount of guts I don't have. It's definitely a sure way to die, seeing as I live on the 18th floor...

The way I've decided to go, is with the good old slitting of the veins. I've never had a problem with blood and pain, so I guess this is alright. I make my way towards my empty kitchen, knowing exactly which knife I'll use to finally call it quits. When I get to the drawer, I realize this is a stupid way to try and commit suicide. I mean, what if I don't die? There is always a chance that you'll survive when you do it this way, always a chance that someone might find you and call the EMTs. Plus, I do owe my landlord like three months rent and he's been coming to bust my balls about it every day for the past two weeks around this time. Every time I've opened the door those past three months, I never had any intention of paying him, because I knew that soon enough I'd be gone from this damned, wretched place anyway. I have no idea how he hasn't noticed. I mean, I look like death and my apartment is completely empty. Everything I owned, I through out after Hayner left. I couldn't stand the sight of that shit, every piece of furniture reminded me of him.

I decide to write my suicide note first, though why I'm even bothering with one is a mystery to even me. No one important is going to read this, it's not like my mother will suddenly show up and realize how bad she's hurt me, not like Hayner would suddenly leave Olette and come back to me. I decide to just grab a post-it note and scribble _'Fuck the world, it sucks anyway.'_

I peal it off, tossing the rest of them onto the carpet and walk towards the balcony, sticking it on the door before walking out onto the cold cement floor. The wind out here is gusting crazily, the traffic down below almost invisible to me. I take a deep breath and move to stand closer to the railings, gripping it tightly in my hands. This, right here, would be a sure way to die. There is no way in hell they are scraping me off the ground alive if I jump from all the way up here. I might as well die with courage, die in a way that takes a little backbone. I inhale for one of the last times.

I look up when I hear someone shouting something, and see a few people on a balcony across from mine, watching me curiously. I wonder if they can see the completely empty apartment behind me, or if they can tell I'm about to jump. I lick my lips, the cold wind ruffling my hair in all sorts of directions and I take my last look at the clock tower.

I had played for years with my brother inside of that thing, every summer we'd have our own hang out in there and just live it up. I remember this one kid who had played with us this one summer, he had bright red hair and the craziest green eyes. I know there was something seriously wrong with him, I can't really remember what it was, but Sora and I were horribly scared of him. His skin was really pale, he looked sick all the time and he had these sharp, little teeth. Not to mention he had facial tattoos and was like, what, ten years old tops?

Regardless of the weirdness of him, he was fun to play with, always managing to get us ice cream or sneak us into movies. I don't remember what happened to him, but I know his house burnt down and he disappeared after that.

I take another breath and realize those people are still watching me. It's not like I want to traumatize them, but they aren't going back inside and I have to do this now. I can't stand staying here one more day, the memories of my life are just too much for me to bare and just thinking of what my future is going to be like makes me cringe. I can't wait for the sweet relief of death, when I forget everything, my soul finally being released from my body. I'm not sure what the after life will be like, but it's got to be better than this. I'm hoping you just disappear after you die, because that's what I've wanted most for the past two years.

After I smack into the ground I want everything to be over. This has been it and my existence is over from here on out. The end of the line. I don't want none of this heaven bullshit because God can just suck it now. I don't want to exist anymore.

I hoist myself up onto the railing and I hear the people start freaking out, they are all screaming at me and I look up at them. I feel I make eye contact with one of them, from all the way across the distance and I swear to god I see that redheaded kid again for a split second, before I let go of the railing and toss myself over the edge. I can hear them screaming as I plummet downwards, the air gushing into my mouth and almost suffocating me. The feeling of falling is so intense, I have no choice but to hold my breath or else I'll be sputtering the whole way down. My heart is hammering crazily in my chest as I anticipate the landing of this jump, as I wait to feel the impact. By now, there are hundreds of people looking off their balconies from all the apartments around me, and I really wish they wouldn't just stand and watch.

I close my eyes and then it happens. I smash into the pavement and I can feel everything, every single bone in my body shatters and my skull bursts open, my brains spilling out and what freaks me out is that I can _feel_ it. I can feel everything and I want to scream out in agony. It is so much pain, so much unbearable, burning and just soul wrenching pain. I can't breathe, but the feeling isn't as uncomfortable as you'd think. As much pain as I'm in, I'm not suffocating. I don't feel the need for air, but it's almost like a natural reflex to keep trying to suck oxygen into my lungs. I can't move any part of my body though and I watch people from unblinking eyes as they all surround me, my guts bleeding into the pavement.

"Oh my god...he's dead!" A girl screams and I want to laugh because I'm not dead. I'm still alive, I mean...I must be. The horrible pain is still going, and I can still feel everything. I wish it would just stop, but it doesn't. It scares me because I don't want to be stuck like this anymore. I don't want to be able to think and process anything.

"Holy shit, that's nasty!"

"Someone quick, call 9-1-1!"

"Little shit owed me rent money!"

My eyes scan the crowd as the people slowly move away from me, the sight too gruesome for them to stay looking any longer. Then I see something I've never seen. A black hole opens up in the middle of the air, thick, curling smoke bursting from the centre of it and flames dance along the edges. I stare, fascinated until I see a long leg coming through. What the hell is going on?

Seriously, what the fuck? I'm even more confused when I watch that kid, you know the scary one from the clock tower step out. He walks up to me, but no one else seems to see him. With a smirk, he kneels down by my head, "Hello Roxas, nice day for a bungee jump, no?" Here he sticks his finger in his mouth and pulls it out again, testing the winds before smirking down at me, his once sharp little teeth, a lot larger and a lot sharper than before. I realize he is no longer in the body of a ten year old, and instead towers over everyone else at a height I'm not sure of. He reaches down and I feel his hand sliding into my back, his nails slicing the skin as easy as they would jello. Quickly, his fingers curl and I want to scream in pain. A loud crunch comes from deep within me and the world goes black for a second. I feel relief, until everything comes back and I'm standing right beside the redhead.

This is where I can see myself, laying on the ground and the sight makes me gasp out in horror. There is blood everywhere, and my mouth is just gaping open, much like the middle of my skull. I stare at all the grey matter splayed all across the asphalt, blood still oozing from my nose, ears and mouth. I feel sorry for whoever has to come and clean me up, but I'm glad it's all over with. I turn to the redhead and cross my arms, completely confused. I guess I was wrong in hoping for no heaven, though it's not like I would be getting in. I know for a fact that he isn't an angel here to lead me to God, because every good former catholic knows suicides don't get into heaven. Plus, the mere appearance of the man (if you could call him that) should be telling enough. I guess I'm doomed to eternal damnation, and he's just here to guide me to hell.

I look over at the redhead and my eyes trail along his huge form. He's only huge in the sense of being really tall, and I'm willing to guess he measures in at an easy 7 feet. The rest of him, like his limbs are rather gangly looking. I shift and look at his face to catch him just staring at the busted up body. It creeps me out, the way his eyes, with slit pupils linger on the bloody mess of my former self. Finally, he looks away and stares directly at me. "You humans are really quite the contraption," he says, his eyes trailing up and down what I suppose is my new body. I haven't really had a chance to look at myself, but I figure I'll find time later...it doesn't feel much different that before, except for now I can't feel my heart beat or when I take a breath. The tone he says that thought with, makes it seem like it's a sudden realization and he nods in approval before turning and walking away.

I stay behind just watching him, until I feel this sudden pressure in the middle of my stomach and then a sharp jabbing pain that makes me fall to my knees. I groan , grabbing at my abdomen but nothing will ease the pain. I stand up and stagger forward and realize this helps. I start walking quickly, feeling less and less pain each time. I realize the further away from the redhead I am the more it hurts when I look up and see he waits for me to almost catch up, before walking away insanely quick. Every time he does this I get left at least 10 paces behind and the pain is just so horrible. I hurry, trying to keep up and every time I manage to get a little close, he leaves me in the dust again. Then the bastard finally stops and gives me enough time to actually get back at his side, the pain finally easing and I can straighten up. He's smiling in this satisfied way when he takes in the amount of agony I was in, before looking towards the ground and opening another one of those dark, black portals again. "Well, come on then..." He motions for me to step into the hole but I hesitate and take a step backwards instead.

"Why do I have to go with you?" I ask, scrunching up my nose and sending him a very nasty look. What if I have unfinished business here on earth? I must be a ghost now, seeing as I haven't vanished, so can't I just drift away and go haunt something? I mean, if I'm going to be left feeling 'alive', I might as well use my time up somehow.

Here he starts to chuckle, a dark, rumbling sound from deep within his chest and it gives me the chills. His eyes snap open and he's suddenly right in front of me, and if I could breath, the heat coming off his body would be suffocating me, I can feel it burning my skin as he seems to hover before me. A sharp, black, pointed tongue peaks out and laps at the air like a lizard's, before darting back into his mouth, "Because Roxas, your soul belongs to me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I was trying to get into the groove of the crime fic I told everyone about, but wow...that just wasn't flying.  
Then suddenly, I got this idea.

I hope it's interesting, because I'm starting the second chapter...I have a few ways to take this. I'm even considering making it a main priority after Brotherly Love is finished.

Tell me what you think guys, ultimately, it is you who give me inspiration to continue :3


	2. The Office

**II: The Office**

I stare almost stupidly at the redhead, but he doesn't find this strange at all. He watches me with those vibrant eyes, almost as if studying my reaction to this news. He looks like a snake, observing a tiny mouse as it eats away obliviously, on some cheese.

I swallow slowly, trying to process what I just heard and make any sense of it. My soul belongs to him now, but who the hell is he and why does he want it? I always thought people who commit suicide just went straight to hell to live out their eternal sentence of agony. You know, thrown into fires, or tortured in other horrible, painful ways. I never imagined being escorted into hell by a demon, who apparently owns my soul.

My eyes scan the area, and we're still just standing right by my apartment complex. There are still people talking, shouting and in the distance, you can hear the sirens. I chuckle a little dryly at that, why would they even call an ambulance for this? The redhead looks over my head towards everyone behind me, then he looks back at me, those eyes of his so damn piercing. "Would you like to stay and watch them scrape your remains off the ground?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, before motioning to the ambulance speeding down the road and turning into the parking lot.

I turn and watch as the red and white truck comes to a stop, the paramedics piling out and rushing over to the crowd around my body. I can hear everything as if I were standing right there, even if we're actually at quite a distance. The longer I stare, the stranger is seems. I don't really want to have to stare at my mangled body, the reason it's like that is because I couldn't stand living in it in the first place. I turn back to the redhead and catch him staring at me, a creepy shiver running down my spine. It was the same way when I was younger, and when he makes eye contact, I can't make myself look away. "I don't want to go to hell..." I mumble quietly and he starts laughing, again that deep rumbling like thunder, before he snaps his mouth shut, all humour erased from his features.

"You should have thought about that before losing your faith and killing yourself...now, let's get moving, I'm a very busy man," The hole in the earth opens up, and I have no where to go but down. I feel a strange suction, and before I can dart in the other direction I'm pulled in. The redhead just follows along easily, while I flail, panic flooding my senses when I watch the opening above my head seal shut. My last glimpse of earth, is of the early morning sky.

"Can't I talk to God? Tell him I'm sorry!" I shout into the blackness, I can't see anything around me, almost like I'm blind, but I can't erase that feeling of free falling. The whole scene of me jumping off my balcony replays in my head and I press my lips together tightly, trying not to scream as I await the splatter and the agony that follows.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas..." the whisper is like a hiss in my ear and I jump, frightened. The sensation of not having a pounding heart in my chest leaves me feeling empty, and I realize this is the feeling of being dead.

I don't have a heart anymore, that was left up on earth along with everything else. Suddenly, two strong hands grab onto my arms and I stiffen, as I hear the redhead take a deep breath from somewhere behind me. If I had skin, I'd probably be drenched in sweat but prickly with goosebumps. I can feel the steady heat radiating off him as he stands behind me, his chest pressed flush against my back. I hear his tongue slide out of his mouth and I can feel it, brushing along the shell of my ear, cold as ice. I can't stop the way my body trembles, and I have to bite my lip to keep from making a terrified sound. "You're mine now, God can't save you," when he speaks against my ear, his breath feels like fire and it hurts. I try to squirm, but he's holding me so tightly, I can barely manage to get a few centimeters away. I don't understand the way his body works, how one part of him can be near boiling temperatures while another is as cold as snow.

"W-who are you?" I manage to speak, feeling strange with my eyes open while seeing nothing.

"Now that's a better question..." All at once, he lets go of me, and I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one I got right before smashing head first into the ground, or the one I got when I rode my first roller coaster with my brother. Instead of hitting pavement though, we appear in what I believe is hell with a gust of hot air.

There is fire everywhere, so that's a dead give away, along with agonized screams and brimstone. It's exactly as they depicted it in the bible, yet at the same time, no where near as terrifying as I thought it would be. I look around, trying to get a better feel for the place but I can't really explain what I see. Everything is carved into the rock, demons peaking out around the corners of their homes and staring over at me and the redhead.

I can't tell for sure, but along with the painful cries, another type of screaming is heard. I can't be positive, but it sounds like people having sex...a lot of people having sex. A familiar heat starts just underneath my bellybutton and I am almost disgusted with myself. How can I even be slightly aroused by anything, when I just fucking commit suicide and was dragged between worlds into Hell? I guess my father was right when he said I was fucked up.

It's like the redhead smells the arousal on me, because he's at my side in minutes, that pointed tongue trailing down my neck, violent shivers wracking my spine. "I find the screams of pain and pleasure much better than the every day earth hustle and bustle...don't you?" I'm trembling too hard to even answer him and he pulls away, coming to stand in front of me for once. I have to stare up quite a bit, and it makes me wonder how he bends over so quickly to lick me all the time.

"To answer your question...I'm the Devil, the demon overlord, Satan himself...but you can call me Axel." He grips my chin and brings his mouth to mine, his sharp teeth stabbing into my lips, hurting me as if I had flesh. In fact, I can feel the blood steadily oozing out of the cuts as he kisses me, his icy tongue lapping up the mess. Then his lips touch mine as he starts to kiss me, and they burn my mouth horribly. I grab onto him desperately, to try and push him away, or to at least ease the burning but I can't even push him an inch away, it feels like I'm trying to move an iron wall.

I swallow and slowly respond to the kiss, not knowing what else to do but remembering the pain in my stomach and how it went away when I followed him. The burning eases immediately and I want to moan with relief. Responding to the kiss begins to feel better and better, the more I kiss him the better he kisses me, the sharp teeth no where near my mouth, but his thin tongue tasting every part of mine.

My thoughts are reeling, feeling so many different things at once and I can't control any. Something inside of me seems to find enjoy this and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop each pleasurable little tingle and the want I'm feeling. Another piece is quivering in fear, the thought of having Satan himself own my soul and having power over me is terrifying.

What I feel the most though, is this crushing sense of failure. I jumped off the balcony to stop existing, yet here I am still in existence. I have so many questions, and so far only one has been answered, and in a way, I feel like I could have done well without the tiny piece of information. He pulls away and licks away the rest of the blood off my lips and chin, but when I look at him, I don't see any red on his face or tongue. I swallow, not tasting any metallic-y fluid, and realizing I must of not been bleeding. It should have been obvious though, I no longer have a mortal body.

When I can speak, it's low and very delayed. "...The Devil? But...what do you want from me? I never did anything bad enough for a personal audience with you!"

My eyes widen hugely and he burst out laughing. The feeling to start bawling my eyes out over takes me and I start to cry, the tears streaming down my face and I put my hands up to cover myself. Axel just stands in front of me, laughing, enjoying every second of my misery. He tangles his fingers in my hair before tugging my face away from my hands and licking away my tears. I cringe, not wanting him to lick me anymore. He buries his nose into my hair instead, and now I wonder what I look like. I feel almost the same as I did when I was human and knowing my luck, it's exactly the same as I did when I died and I'm not transformed into some kind of demon. I'll have the same messy, blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

"Ah, Roxas, it's nothing you've done my darling...I've been watching you for a while now...here, come, let's go to my..._office_," he pulls away with a smirk only the devil himself could muster before taking off, leaving me to stand there and watch him for the second time. Right away I feel that pressure in the middle of my stomach and Axel turns around, watching me kneel over in pain. "You should hurry up...I wouldn't want some demon to come and take you away as a snack. Your agony really attracts them."

Just when he finishes saying this, I lift my head and notice that I'm surrounded. Things I've never seen before staring back at me with large, monstrous eyes and razor sharp teeth. Mixed in the crowd are a few things that resemble humans. They all have some type of horn sticking out of their heads, some have strange feathered or leathery wings, some have long tails, others have a combination of everything.

I look towards the Devil when I notice I have no way of escaping them, they have all circled me but he doesn't seem too concerned, he just watches curiously. The more demons surround me, the less I can see the redhead.

A deep inhale, someone sniffing at the air, comes from behind me, "Mmm, a suicide...those are always so delectable." I feel a hand curl around my shoulder before I'm pulled up and turned, forced to stare into bright, yellow eyes. "They always come in so fragile, pained by the smallest of things..." The second thing I notice about this demon, is the deep crisscrossing gashes in the middle of his face. They look disgusting and infected, but he isn't at all bothered by them. In place of hair, he has blue fire, that burns down and stops at his shoulders, burning just a little higher on his head. He continues sniffing at the air around me, his nose hovering closely over my skin until coming to the place where Axel's tongue was licking. He stops before pulling away, and looking over the crowd of demons towards Axel. I can't see him anymore, but the look on the yellow eyed demon's face is enough to tell me good, old Satan isn't too pleased with this.

Also, I wonder if all the demons are as tall as him and Axel...if so, I'm probably the smallest thing in hell.

The crowd quickly scatters, some of them vanishing into thin air, others running back into the holes in the burning walls. Axel appears right beside me and staring at the demon with a look of disgust. "Saix, why aren't you on earth?" the demon gives Axel a strange look before turning away and growling something under his breath. I turn to Axel slowly and he grips my arm, tugging me along with him instead of leaving me behind.

I have an awfully hard time keeping up with Axel, but pretty soon we're in front two large, black steel doors. "Where are the human souls? I mean...I can't be the only person in this place!" I pant out as Axel stops in front of the room. He looks over at me and smirks but doesn't say anything. With a loud groan, the doors open and Axel pushes me into the room. I stumble deeper in, quickly trying to get out of arms reach for the devil. When I'm at a good distance from Axel, I'm surprised I don't feel any pain. I look around and slowly realize where we are and I turn to watch as Axel peals off his black coat, dropping it onto table by the doors as they slam shut. I stare at him with wide eyes before he looks towards me and smirks.

"The human souls are kept else where, this is the demons dwelling place..." He can't stop the grin that spreads across his face, my eyes darting all around the room, which is huge with high ceilings, everything of course still made of burning rock.

"This isn't an office..." I blurt out when I spot the large bed, dark satin covers spilling over the edge and piling on the floor. Axel begins to laugh, taking those quick steps before stopping right in front of me.

"No, these are my..._chambers,_" I look into his face, and he's still smirking, making my stomach flip nervously. His chambers...

* * *

**A/N: **Aloha errbody, it's me, Sharmizzer, comin' at cha liiiive with a brand new chapter, hot off the circuits!  
I love when I have a fresh idea, I can always update like BAM, BAM, BAM, MUTHAFUCKIN' BAAAAAAAAM!

I bet chu all love it too, hmm? ;D

Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Geeze, you've all been so kind :B

OH YEAH, can anyone tell me if I'm mentioned Roxas' age in this yet? I need to know and I don't remember...herpderp.

Much obliged folks.


	3. The Emoest Place In Hell

**III: The Emoest Place In Hell**

Axel pushes me up against the rough wall of his bedroom, and the hot stone burns through whatever I had been wearing and singes my skin. I hiss, clenching my teeth together and arching away from the wall, right into Axel's body, which is almost just as hot. He buries his fingers into my hair and snaps my head backwards, his mouth going to my neck, where I once had a pulse and sinks his teeth deep into the flesh. I howl out in pain, my arms going to his shoulders and hitting hard, trying to push him away. I don't like the way my body reacts to the bite, it seems to almost enjoy it.

Once again, it's all in vain and I can't get him to release me. I can't help the whimpers I let out, his hands trailing down my front, leaving a blazing path just underneath his palms. Without any hesitation, he plunges himself into my pants and grabs a hold of my soft penis. I groan and press myself into him, my fingers curling into the fabric of clothing. I almost have to tear a hole in my lip to keep from screaming as Axel gives me a harsh tug, his hand feels like fire on the sensitive flesh.

I moan, though if it's in pain or pleasure I can't be sure, but I can feel myself getting hard in his hand. He grins licking his lips before he kisses me furiously, my breaths coming out in pants against his mouth. The rest of my clothing suddenly disappears and I'm exposed to the hot air in the place, my legs tremble the harder he pumps his fist, and I struggle to pull my face away from him. "Stop!" I cry out, the horrible realization that I'm about to cum over takes me and I fight to stop myself. Axel pauses, pulling away from me and staring at me with his snake eyes, calculating. I swallow thickly, squirming uncomfortably as he just stares at me and when I expect him to start up again, he turns away and moves to the doors. I stand there trembling, scared and watch as he pulls them open.

He walks back towards me, grabbing my hands and marches me towards the doors, then throws me out of the room. I look at him in panicky confusion, while he stares at me before smirking, the heavy doors slamming shut. I blink a few times, looking around nervously, but seeing no demons, though an eerie silence floats around the place. All I can hear is the hissing of the fire, all the other sounds completely gone. I dive towards the room quickly and pound my fists against the doors, begging Axel to let me back in. I have a horrible premonition as though something is watching me, and I feel like an ill zebra, left alone in a lion's den.

"You don't deserve to be in my room," Axel calls from behind the door, his voice surprisingly clear and smooth even through the thick block between us.

"Please, I don't want to be out here...I'm scared," I whimper, my eyes filling with tears when I hear a low growl from behind me. The pain starts up in my stomach and I realize Axel is walking away from the doors. "Axel, please! No, don't do this!" I cry out, my hands going back to beating on the door. I hear him chuckling before suddenly, the doors swing open and I can crawl back inside. They slam just in time, a demon rushing past the quickly closing gap. Again, I miss the feeling of a pounding heart, the way my chest feels now is strange and uncomfortable. I wipe at my face, but feel no tears, though I'm sure I'm crying, I can still feel the ghost tears streaming down my face.

Axel is lounging on his bed, all lush comforters of black and red, almost swallowing him whole as he lifts a quellazaire to his lips, lighting the cigarette at the end. His bright eyes almost glow in the dim lights of the room, only small flames flickering here and there keeping the place from going pitch black.

"How old are you now Roxas? I get confused with demon years and earth years," He rolls his eyes like it's a silly thing to do, before crossing his legs and propping himself against a few pillows. Dark smoke escaping through his nose, obscuring his face from my view for a few seconds.

"I'm 24," I mumble quietly and Axel hums thoughtfully, turning his face and trailing his eyes up and down my form. I cover my privates with my hands, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, as Axel takes another long drag from his cigarette.

"I think you've got a few lessons to learn about hell," Axel stands slowly, dropping his cigarette before making his way towards me. He grabs my face harshly, his boney fingers digging roughly into my flesh as he turns my head from side to side. I whimper, shutting my eyes tight as I grit my teeth against the pain. "Maybe you'll appreciate me a little more then," He chuckles before patting my cheek, none too gently. "Go, leave my chambers...I have matters to attend to," As he says this, the slits he has for pupils go round, the horns protruding from his forehead sink back into his flesh and his terrifying height, is reduced to something appropriate for a person. Even though he's supposed to look human, to me, he still looks like Satan.

"W-what do I do out there? Where do I go?" I ask, deep inside praying that he's bored of me and is ready to just send me into hell, to live out eternity as I was supposed to, not being the devil's play thing...I couldn't think of anything worse. Though with the way he's watching me, like he has a hidden trick up his sleeve, makes me rethink that. I have no idea what living in hell is like.

"I'm sure when Saix comes back, he'd love to show you," Before I can say anything, I'm blinking, watching the doors slam shut in my face. The memory of the yellow eyed demon fills my head and for a second, I don't know where I'd rather be. Alone with the devil, or surrounded by demons. The screams have started up again, so it's not as unsettling, but it is still scaring me beyond belief.

I look around crazily, not seeing anything but rocks and flames. The screams are piercing at times, and I flinch, moving along the wall without touching it. I can feel the sharp pain in my stomach flare up, and I almost double over, stopping a loud cry before I force myself to keep going. The last thing I want is to attract attention to myself.

I see a corner, and I duck behind it, looking for somewhere I hide until I can stand up straight again. I take a few deep breaths, the stomach pains getting almost unbearable. When I lift my head, I notice I'm standing at a large opening, and before my eyes, is what appears to be a city built into the walls of hell. There are people screaming, their bodies sticking out of the walls, like they are actually a part of it, some of their faces hidden against the rock and keeping them quiet.

Demons float around them with whips, occasionally snapping them at some poor soul but some demons are calmly sitting on rocks, speaking to one another. From where I am, I can see them all but I'm hidden from their view, at least I hope so. I watch the people flail their arms pathetically, trying in vain to pull themselves out, and see that one almost seems to budge lose, until a demon floats by and jams them back into their place. I wonder what got them that punishment and for a split second, I feel lucky not to be in their place. Then I feel stupid, because we're all in hell...none of us are lucky.

I walk slowly, my eyes wide as I look around, trying to spot danger before it sees me. If I have to live out the rest of forever in hell, I wouldn't mind living it in hiding. As long as I don't get tortured, I don't care. I chance a look over my shoulder with that thought, and this is where I spot the demon that had been outside of Axel's bedroom door. It's a woman, or at least she appears to be. With slow, swaying hips she walks towards me, almost gliding over the rough terrain. Two huge, curling horns poke out, her short, fine, blonde hair doing nothing to hide them. For a second, I feel as though I might have found the only decent demon in hell, until she smirks and her entire face transforms into something terrifying. "What's a little thing like you, doing all alone out here?" her voice is pleasant, which is a surprise but I figure she needs it when seducing men on earth. She begins circling me, sniffing at the air much like Saix had done before. "Hmm...you smell like Axel."

By this point, my legs have started to tremble again, and the pain in my stomach is making me tear up. I have no idea how long I'll have to deal with this, but I have a feeling it's the least of my worries right now. The demon woman is still watching me, her slitted pupils pinned right onto my face. "H-he brought me to hell..." I offer when she just keeps staring at me, and she hums thoughtfully, placing a small, long nailed hand on my shoulder.

"How odd...he personally escorts you here...then leaves you," Each time she turns, and disappears behind my back for a few seconds, my skin prickles. I don't know how I'm going to escape her and my eyes dart around the entire area, looking for an opening I can run to and hide. Can you even hide from demons?

My trail of thought is cut off by a searing pain in my back and I drop to my knees, screaming because it hurts so bad. I manage to lift my head, and watch the demon lick at a dagger in her hand. I don't know what she's tasting, but it seems like she's enjoying it. "Your pain is simply too sweet!" She smiles, but the jagged teeth ruin any appearance of beauty. I watch as she begins to circle me again, but this time, I don't just stay still. Once she gets around to my back, I dart forward, running like a mad man in any direction.

I don't know where I'm going and the fact that I can't hear her in pursuit, really scares me but I don't stop. I keep running, not even wasting time to look over my shoulder. I turn, darting around a wall and then another. I'm getting incredibly lost, but it's better than staying with that blonde creature, who was probably going to keep stabbing me, over and over again.

I come to a crack in the wall, just thick enough for me to squeeze into, but I hesitate, remembering how bad Axel's bedroom walls burnt me. Also, there is a human, half sticking out a few feet away, moaning in agony. I try not to make a sound, but they seem to hear my anyway, their head snapping in my direction. "Help me!" I want to scream when I notice they have no face, whatever was there is now replaced by horrible scarring. I stare back at the opening, and before I have the chance to decide, an arm shoots out and pulls me in. I hiss as my skin scrapes against the rocks, but at least it doesn't burn. It's sort of hard to see, and I squint, looking fearfully towards the side where the other person is.

I notice with relief that it's actually a person, a man with long white hair and blue eyes, no horns or wings or anything demonic. He's staring at me, looking a little confused and suddenly he starts to laugh. "Oh my god, another person...another soul..." He grins crazily, looking over my head and deeming it safe. "Where have you been?"

"I-I just got here today...who...who are you?" I stare in disbelief as he smiles at me, before shaking his head and leaning back a little against the wall.

"I've been dead for...a really long time...It's hard to keep track of time down here," He starts laughing, shaking his head from side to side, his eyes pressed tightly closed. "Every day is...is...a living hell," I want to say _'no duh'_ but I keep quiet, staring at his pale face. He opens his eyes and they slowly fill with tears that don't roll down his cheeks and it makes me wonder if that's what it looks like when I cry. I notice briefly, that he is strikingly handsome. "Do you know what it's like...to live with the same mistakes you made in life, even after death? Every day it's the same regrets, the same hurt...it never ends! You can't die and just get it over with...and these fuckers remind you of that every chance they get."

"I was wondering if it would be like that," I mumble and shut my eyes before taking a deep breath. It doesn't calm me like it once used to, instead, it feels stupid almost. I hear him sigh, before touching my shoulder gently. I open my eyes and look towards him, realizing he still hasn't told me what his name is.

"Do you know why you're in hell?" he asks, and for a second, I feel ashamed about my suicide. I lick my lips and watch him while he watches me, waiting for me to answer.

"I killed myself," his eyes light up, looking like a kid who just peed himself, then realizing another kid did the same thing. He laughs again, before wiping a hand down his face.

"Wow...me too...I can answer any questions you might have, seeing as you just got here," I shrug, all the questions I had when I was standing with Axel totally gone. It's not because they were answered, but I just can't think of any right now. I focus really hard, trying to think of anything I can ask. The pain in my stomach makes it really hard to concentrate, so I decide to ask what the hell it is. He looks a little confused, tilting his head to the side in thought. "I can't tell you...I've never felt any stomach pains down here, unless I'm being hit in the gut or something." I groan a little, before thinking of anything else I could ask. I feel a little crushed, I had been really wishing he'd be able to tell me about the pain and how to make it stop.

"Have you met the devil?" I ask and the guy just stares at me for a few minutes, his mouth twisting up in thought.

"I met him when I first came," He doesn't expand and I don't ask, instead I just let him continue telling me what he feels comfortable speaking about. "It was really brief and after that, he's never asked to see me again and you never see him unless he wants to and so far...he hasn't called me...It's mostly the demons that you encounter," My mind flashes the faces of both the demons I had the privilege to meet and I shudder.

If they are all as friendly as those two, I'm never leaving this crack in the wall. Suddenly, his eyes widen before he reaches out and covers my mouth. I blink and finally hear why my companion freaked out. It's a language I do not understand, probably something demonic, the voices floating by the opening until they disappear again and the hand pulls away. "That was close..."

I look towards the opening then back at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku, and you are?"

"Roxas..."

"Roxas...have you been taken to where the other suicides are?" he stares at me curiously and I fidget against the walls, not knowing if I should tell him I've never been more than just a few meters from Axel's side.

"I...I haven't. I was brought here by Axel," Riku's eyes go round and his mouth drops open as he tries to shimmy around to fully face me. He can't squeeze himself all the way around, so instead he turns until he's pressed against the opposite wall, watching me from there.

"The devil himself? What did you do to manage that?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything...all I know is that everything I expected to happen, didn't, and I have no clue what I'm supposed to do now!" Riku looks away, staring towards the opening and staying like that for a few minutes before turning his face back to me. He looks like he's thinking, but of what, I have no idea.

"Well, we'd be better off with all the other suicides. If we stay too far out, alone, for long, some demon might come by and eat us...they seem to be really attracted to our kind for some reason," he makes a disgusted face, before moving backwards, getting further from me and the opening. I follow him slowly, the deeper we go, the darker it gets.

"Demons eat you?" I ask quietly and Riku laughs, his voice coming from somewhere in front of me but I can't see him.

"Don't get too excited. You don't cease to exist when they eat you...it's...it's this really gross process, so it's best to avoid it at all costs." I'm about to ask, when he reaches back and grabs my hand. I stare forward blindly, seeing only a very faint outline of his head. "Prepare to plunge into the emo-est place in hell."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh hello Canada, with your -25 degrees and frozen sidewalks.  
Huh? No, of course I don't mind getting superficial frostbite as soon as I step outside, and I obviously don't mind having to take tiny steps to avoid slipping on black ice and busting open my head.  
That's so silly of you to think that.

Anyway, have another chapter because all I've been thinking about lately is this story.  
I don't know what it is about this idea, I just wanna keep writing, even if I'm the only one really enjoying it XD

Curses!

-explodes into confetti-


	4. The Devil's Hour

**IV: The Devil's Hour**

The transition from Hell to Earth is never pleasant, and for that I can thank my good old friend, Yahweh. He told me not to interfere with the universe, because it was his and all this other nonsense. I never pay much mind to him, and the first time I interfered on earth, it was just too much fun. The damage I caused, watching the havoc unfurl, it was too spectacular to miss out on. Of course, the horrible, nasty feeling I get deep in my core every time I get near anything Mr. Almighty owns, is sometimes almost enough to stop me from fooling around with humanity. Then I realize it's just a feeling and never can or ever will kill me.

Oh the destruction I have caused over the years, the miraculousness of it all. I've become fascinated with these creatures he created, these beings that inhabit this puny planet. The way they handle things is just so amazing, their trail of thought...their emotions and the agony they feel. They are so much more advanced than those beasts he created first, prowling around on four legs.

I almost find it unbelievable how you can make humans do anything you want, if you know what they desire. How easily their minds bend and mold, it's precious. But listen to me, rambling on about my obsessions when I've got work to do.

I walk at a brisk pace, the time is nearing 3am, and I only do this to humor the silly little humans. I feel my horns ripping out of my flesh as I change my form again, and the sting doesn't even bother me anymore. When I first grew them...it was horrible, the transition from Heaven to Hell much worse. Humans think wisdom teeth growing in or giving birth is agony. They have obviously never experienced real pain. Stupid mortals, they don't know anything.

I guess that's part of what I'm here for, to give them lessons their supposed all knowing God can't teach. You and the whole world might not appreciate what I do, and must think of only my selfish reasons for fucking up people's lives but there are a few accents of good intentions in everything I do. I like to think I'm not all bad, all the time.

I stop, having reached my destination and I stare up at the window of my oblivious victim. The street lights have been flickering since I appeared, but luckily there is no one walking along the sidewalks at this time of night to notice the strange sight.

Getting into the apartment is easy, after all I'm the devil, I don't go knocking on doors and asking for entrance. As soon as I step into the place, I smell the mouldy pages of a bible and the wooden crucifix on the wall. There is a catholic here, one who prays and still believes in God. I can feel it in the air, the essence of blind faith lingering around like unsettled dust. It agitates me, making my skin burn but I can handle a little discomfort. I grab the crucifix off the wall and throw it into the wastebasket, it doesn't serve much of a purpose, but it really freaks the humans out when they wake up and realize it's been misplaced, especially the religious ones.

I follow the soft scent of human to the bedroom and I decide to push open the door instead of just poofing myself in. I look around, spotting another crucifix and I knock it over with a gust of hot air. It makes a soft thump as it falls onto the carpet, and the slumbering couple shifts in their bed.

I spot him, curled in the blankets sleeping. He keeps tossing and turning, grunting every now and then as I watch him. He must feel my presence, his little religious bones tingling with my power. His wife is a different story, sleeping perfectly still, perched on the farthest side of the bed. I can't pick up a trace of religious morals on her, no faith in god or the devil. An atheist, bah. I could wake her if I wanted, to show her the devil does exist and vanquish her disbelief, but I'm not here to make her a believer. I'm here for a completely different reason.

I take silent steps towards his bed, but his face contorts as if I've been stomping around the entire time. He clutches the blankets to his chest like a scared child, his skin dripping sweat. Part of that could be because of me, my body always burning from the inside out. I stand by the side of the bed, staring down at him and he keeps twitching. Any moment now, he will awaken and spot the looming shadow at his side. I brush a few hairs away from his face, and the gentle touch is what makes him shoot upwards in bed, his eyes huge as they dart around the room.

Everything else in the room is frozen, the clocks all staying stuck on 3:00. The man looks towards his alarm clock, glowing brightly on the night stand and I think this is where he spots me. His head lifts slowly, taking in my entire form before a piercing scream rips out of his throat. He throws himself backwards, rolling off the frozen form of his wife and toppling right onto the floor. He rushes to the far side of the room and I slowly make my way to the end of the bed, perching myself on it as I observe him, trembling in the corner of the room. "Who...who are you?" he manages, though I can tell he has the knowledge of who I am, his round, fearful eyes say it all.

"Don't play stupid, boy," I say, sending him a look which makes him press his back against the wall even more, as if he's trying to disappear right into it.

"L...Lucifer," I roll my eyes at the old name and send him a disappointed look. Underneath all the terror, confusion surfaces. I stand off the bed and walk right up to him, the man finally noticing the difference in our heights once we are facing each other. It does nothing but scare him even more. I can almost taste his fear in the air.

"You people still call me by that? It's Axel now...has a nicer ring to it," I smirk down at him but he doesn't respond, though it's not like I'd expect him to. He's probably busy trying not to wet himself.

Before I can stop him, he ducks away from me, making a mad dash out of the room and into the rest of the apartment. With a groan, I follow after him, finding him as he crashes over his coffee table, hissing out in pain when he hits the floor. Lucky for me the wife is suspended in time, or she'd have woken up seconds after this manly one screamed like a girl. Really, he's being very noisy about all this.

"What do you want from me?" He sobs when I stand over him, my face illuminated by the moon light filtering into his living room through the balcony entrance. His eyes are glued to mine as he scoots away from me on his bottom. The tears stream steadily down his face and I smile, but something tells me it won't calm him. I watch his hands shakily reach into his shirt, and stare curiously until he pulls out a rosary, clutching at the beads with desperation.

The thought of killing him crosses my mind, just to show him that his precious rosary and pathetic prayers could have never save him, but I decide there are better things to do. I kneel beside him, grabbing the rosary from his hands and watching as it melts at my touch.

Let's play a little head trip on the kid.

"I'm here to deliver a message to you, Sora."

* * *

**A/N:** You guys couldn't possibly have expected me to pass up the opportunity of writing Axel's POV while he's the Devil, right!  
I mean, just think of the endless possibilities and the coolness of it 8D

This story is going to mostly be from Roxas' eyes but Axel will pop in occasionally.  
I figure it's a cooler way of moving the plot along and helping you guys understand what's going on, rather than just having Roxas always do the Q&A thing.

Axel's parts will never be very long.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I might not update anything for a while, getting these words typed was like pulling teeth. I'm horribly stuck with Brotherly Love. I want the ending to be epic, but I just can't seem to get it swinging in that direction. Hopefully, inspiration will grace me with her fleeting presence soon, and I'll have that typed up in a jiffy.  
Until then darlings, enjoy this little addition to TDT.

Sending you all love from Hogtown.  
-Sharmander.


	5. The Nurse

**V: The Nurse**

There is a lot of walking in the dark involved in getting to the suicides dwelling place and I've discovered that Riku doesn't like to speak that much while in motion. In fact, he hasn't said anything to me since we started and the only thing that assures me he hasn't vanished is that I'm still clutching his cold, dead hand. I hold on to him tightly, because I've never been too fond of the dark, even if the feeling of the soft, icy flesh is really weirding me out. I've only felt a dead body once, when I had held my grandmother's hand at her open casket. She had been the only person who ever loved me, and after that, I saw her lifeless form for weeks every time I'd close my eyes. It's not a nice feeling, and I realize I must feel exactly like him and her.

I shut my eyes tight, and try to even my erratic inhales. Riku shifts and I open my eyes, but don't see him. "Why are you breathing?" The question would have been so mean if I were alive, but since I'm dead it makes perfect sense. I shrug, and I don't know what he does but he stays quiet and starts walking again. Back on Earth when I was alive, I had always let my imagination do it's worst as I lay in bed in the dark, which is probably why I'm so scared.

The shadows on the walls would move, become demons, inching closer and closer to where I was. As the sun would rise, the darkness would slowly fade away and that rush of fear would go with it, only to be replaced by a deep sorrow and the pounding headache of having spent the whole night awake, staring at a white wall would start up like a sputtering car engine. The demons never managed to capture me, and I always made it through the night.

Looking back, I wonder if the demons in the shadows were real, just lurking around and waiting for the right time, the moment I'd gain enough courage to just off myself and that thought freaks me out. It could be true, after all Axel said he had been watching me for quite some time...also another thing that unnerves me.

My free hand goes up and I place it against the rough rock in front of me, realizing just how close it is and just how little space I have. I've never felt claustrophobic, though in life I had many instances where I was between a rock and a hard place with no space to move, but now squeezed tight in between these rocks, I feel panic flooding my being and an uncontrollable urge to start screaming for help. Breathing definitely did nothing to help me, so I give that up. It feels like I'm going to be stuck in this fucking wall for eternity, all while butt naked, until Riku stops and turns to smile at me. I'm surprised by the faint light, letting me see just a little of his features. "This might feel a little uncomfortable," is all he says as a warning before tugging me through an opening in the wall.

What I feel, is a horrible pressure in my chest, that mixes with the stomach pain and I start to cry, my tears soon being smeared into my cheeks as it feels like I'm bursting through a thin layer of plastic wrap. I can't help myself when I cover my face with my arms, that shit touching my skin makes me feel disgusting. I can't stop bawling. It's an almost crippling sadness and everything I didn't cry about on earth, comes out now. I look towards Riku, through blurry eyes, throwing my arms down to my sides to let them dangle there and spot him, sobbing, rubbing away the tears but wiping at his skin almost furiously.

It takes me a while to notice the temperature drop, but mostly because I'm too busy crying. In this moment, more than ever before, I wish I could just stop existing. I want to vanish into thin air and cease to be, and the knowledge that that is never going to happen makes me cry even harder.

Slowly, the depression seems to ebb and we both manage to stop crying. I sniffle a few times before moving closer to Riku, the opening leading us into a cool cave like place, the walls a deep purple instead of red and dark brown like the rest of hell. The fire burning in here is blue and I look around, spotting the same holes in the walls, like the ones where the demons rest and I wonder what or who is curled up in each little opening.

Riku is a few paces ahead of me when he stops, a demon appearing and blocking his path. It's a small demon, but the pointed ears that stick out of its oddly coloured hair, let me know it isn't a soul. A big chunk of hair(that looks like an ashy purple, or that pencil crayon shade 'Pale Rose', which looks pink until used. Then it's this murky greyish purple, I swear) covers one eye while the other bright blue eye seems to glow in this darkness as it observes Riku. It's wearing a long, black coat and chained to his raw wrists, two massive black books.

"Why must you always run off?" he asks, his voice coming out flat and monotone. Riku doesn't answer him instead turning and waiting for me to catch up. The demon lifts his head, before spotting me and grinning, nasty little teeth showing between his spread, pale lips. "Oh, Roxas...what a _surprise_," as soon as the words leave his mouth, I feel dirty and again that horrible depression. He walks up to me, the heavy books dragging behind him, the chains clanking.

"Don't lie, you knew he'd be coming...you know everything," Riku sneers at the demon's back and it looks towards him, the grin leaving its face. I can't really see much of its face past its mouth, with the way its head is turned, most of its hair blocking him from my view. So instead I look towards Riku as he crosses his arms over his chest and the demon seems to stay thinking for a few seconds before sighing sadly.

"Yes, and if only your family had had my abilities...they'd still be alive," The demon laughs but it sounds hollow, and it reminds me of everything horrible that's happened in my life. Every single time I've felt abandoned, betrayed, ashamed and just so many other bad times. Riku's face scrunches up and he seems to feel the same way, his eyes tearing up again but that's it. He turns and stomps away from the demon and me, leaving me here alone with it. I swallow thickly when it turns to look at me. "Now Roxas...I suppose you've met Axel."

Suddenly, the rock begins to shift under our feet and the demon looks down as it begins to crack open, fire curling out and licking at the open air. I jump away but it keeps getting bigger, leaving less spaces for me to run. The demon tumbles over the heavy books, and lands on its back before looking upon the black hole that opens up right above the open rock. It widens until I see Axel step out, dropping onto the ground, landing flat on his feet, rolling his shoulders back before turning towards me, eyes watching and I notice he's pale and looks sickly. Speak of the Devil and he doth appear, I guess. His skin looks thin and I can see a tiny network of purple veins just beneath the surface when he's close enough. The scariest thing though, would have to be when I look into his eyes and they are pitch black. There is no pupil, not even a thin slitted one. That hypnotizing green, is completely swallowed by ebony. "My lord, I suppose you had a good time with the Almighty?" Axel's head snaps towards the demon and it's grinning, the books seem to glow a faint purple. I'm a little thrown off, my ears perking and really listening to the exchange of words.

"Hold your tongue, Zexion," Axel growls and I feel relief for a split second, holding on to the illusion that Axel's forgotten about me and is going to keep shouting at the demon. It's devastating when I realize the devil is staring right at me, a huge grin almost splitting his face in two looking like he'd never in a million years forget about me. "And you...my, my, my, aren't you _naughty_," The words roll off his tongue and I shiver, but in terror. He circles me, and I can feel the stare, as it travels along my naked body. I never would have complained about gym showers if I had ever known being naked in front of someone else could be this uncomfortable. Compared to the way Axel is looking at me now, gym class was nothing. I feel my stomach clench and I lick my lips nervously, just as he reaches out and grabs my arms. "I never would have imagined such a bold move coming from you...wandering around hell naked," He nuzzles his frozen nose against my skin and I cringe, trying to pull myself away yet, a part of me wants to hide behind his billowing black robes. "I think you've earned the rights back into my chambers."

His tongue gets my trail of thought off of hiding in his clothes and I make the strangest sound in the back of my throat. I can't even explain it, because I have no idea what it is. Axel seems to swallow it right up and he starts to chuckle against my skin. "Axel, what a charming sight," I'm reminded of the little demon and Axel spins around, the coolness that had been radiating off him suddenly begins to burn and I feel it, even as he's walking away from me and towards the demon. "Hitting me won't fix anything," Just as the demon raises it's hands to defend itself from any punches, Axel laughs and grabs its arms, pulling them down and staring into its eyes.

"No, but I'll settle for adding more weight to your books," The demon groans loudly and I watch as it drops to its knees, howling in pain as the chains glow a bright red. I watch, transfixed until I feel Axel toss the edge of his robe over my shoulder. I grab it and wrap it around myself, a short little argument within myself about moving in closer to Axel and in the end, I decide to just fucking do it. We stay watching the demon suffer for some time, and I look up towards Axel's face...his eyes are still pitch black.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask and Axel laughs, then looks down at me, though something tells me he'd much rather watch Zexion suffer.

"The first book holds the weight of every single human regret and the second is the knowledge of the entire universe..."

Suddenly Riku's earlier statement makes sense to me, and I briefly wonder about what the demon had replied but Axel doesn't give me much time. He's pulling me away from the demon and opening another black hole, shoving me into the blackness and I sigh, really wishing for some sunlight. I guess I never truly appreciated it. "Where are we going?" I ask as I wait to arrive to wherever we're going and I look around for Axel, but I can't find him anywhere...all I see is black. "Why aren't I staying where the suicides go?" I feel stupid, like I'm speaking to nothing but I can feel Axel's presence. It's just this deep feeling, right in my core that let's me know the devil is just a few inches away.

"Roxas, I have bigger plans for you...you're going to..._heal _me from my little visit to the pearly gates," I spin around crazily, trying to spot Axel as he chuckles and my eyes widen almost impossibly huge. So what, I'm suddenly a fucking nurse now? Wait...what does he mean he was at the pearly gates?

"You were in heaven? Why?" The curiosity is almost too much, and my mind is filling with questions. I briefly wonder a few things, and I can't help but think of Axel's appearance. By the looks of it, his visits to heaven don't go too smoothly, and if he were human I'd fear he was going to die but...well, yeah.

"So many questions...you should save your breath," He snorts at his own words before I feel that hot gust of air and we appear in his room again. I swallow thickly and turn to look at him, the long, black robes already tossed off to the side and his lean body revealed. I blame it on being in the devil's presence, the sinful thoughts and the..._lustful_ ones, could be easily blamed on him. I comfort myself with imagining he has some sort of control over my emotions and I almost topple right into him when he walks towards me. "Let's put that delicious mouth to work..."

With the look he gives me, and the way his snake like tongue wets his lips I get two very distinct feelings. Excitement and pure, genuine horror.

* * *

A/N: This is a little late birthday present for myself, because I really like this story and now is the only time I've gotten to actually sit and finish this!  
I should work on Brotherly Love and just get it over with...but I really want the ending just right.  
This story however just seems to come out with ease and I promise if there's anything you're confused about...it'll be cleared up_ eventually_ -wink-

All of you better stay sexy, I'll be dropping by again soon for the usual...you know how it is  
;D

Yo Pimp,  
Sharmander


	6. The Bunny Suit

**VI: The Bunny Suit**

There are little fragments of rock cutting into my knees, and the ground itself feels like hot coals burning against my skin but I have to be like this...bowed in front of Axel. It takes me back, all the way to prom night when I was drunk and convinced Hayner that a boy could make him just as happy as a girl, by way of oral sex. Looking back, it was a terrible way of convincing anyone but it worked and he gave me a chance. Do I regret it? Probably a lot more than anyone will ever know.

The air is sweltering, and I feel like I'm cooking from the inside out, it's so damn hot. I look up at Axel, my hands trembling uncontrollably at my sides and he just stares down at me, his eyes darker than the black holes he seems to conjure from nothingness. "Thinking of him, are you?" Axel asks, his voice coming out smoothly around his pointed tongue, the black muscle flicking quickly inside of his mouth. I can't seem to pull my eyes away, and when he slaps me hard across the face, I snap out of my daze, the stinging pain making my face itch. "Answer me," Axel sounds calm, and I realize I haven't heard him be anything but...except when speaking to the demons. His voice, leaves me feeling something I can't explain.

"H-how do you know about him?" It's a stupid question, but it's all I can think about and I try to remember every time I was with Hayner, I try to ever recall feeling something out of the ordinary or sensing the presence of something as diabolic as Axel. To my surprise, there are a few times I can recall weird things happening and it makes a cold shiver run down my back. I remember once, long ago, something Hayner had said to me, about a new employee at the restaurant he worked at. I should have listened and maybe I'd have realized how much the person resembled the 10 year old from the clock tower, and fucking Satan himself standing before me. Of course, I wouldn't have known, but now that I do, it's terrifying. "You were in that kid from the clock tower or something, weren't you?" Axel seems thrown off by the question and he stares at me tiredly, for a second I worry he's going to just topple over. He does look really sick.

"Quite the clever little one," He murmurs before running his fingers through my hair, the gentle action seems to have this almost instant calming effect on me. Until I feel his nails scrape against my scalp, reminding me quickly just who's touching me and I cringe away. He stares down at me, the look on his face resembling the look a pet owner would wear when their little kitten pulls away from their hands, afraid. The smirk however cuts its way in and he's laughing, grabbing a fist full of my hair and shoving my face against his crotch. The heat from his body is intense, and I press my hands against his thighs to try and push him away, to make the suffocating heat just a little more bearable. "If you have to think of him, go ahead..." I'm reminded of just why I'm on my knees and I try to unclench my teeth and open my mouth. My mind has already run over a million things, a million ways I could get away but then I realize that he's the devil and he's going to find me no matter where I go, and this is thinking I can even escape him...he's the demon overlord...I don't stand a chance in hell. Though he does look a little weak, swaying slightly as he towers over me. Maybe there's something I could do.

"What would happen if I say...no?" I say so quietly, I quickly wonder if he even hears me until I feel the hand in my hair clench, tugging my head up to face him and I look into his black eyes, seeing nothing but the two dark circles peering down at me, cold and lifeless. It makes my skin prickle and I want to scream or hide my face, like people usually do when they see a scary part in a movie or something but my arms don't seem to move. Okay, I doubt there's anything I could do in this state...and even weakened, I'm sure the devil is stronger than me.

"I'd have to find someone else and wouldn't be too pleased with you," I can hear the threat so clearly, he could have just said 'I'll torture you' and it would have had the same effect. I bite down on my lip, chewing it in thought but not seeing anyway I could avoid giving the devil a blow job.

"Why though...why do I have to do this?" I ask looking up at him and he smirks at me, rubbing my cheek tenderly with the hand that isn't curled into my hair. "Why are you even so drained from being in heaven?"

"I don't feel like sucking the life out of anyone, also, I'm the fucking devil boy, what do you expect to happen to me?" He stares down at me, waiting for my question flow to end and for me to just go on my merry way and swallow him whole but I'm not really satisfied with the answer. I look at him, or the part of him that is right in my face and it's just as pale as the rest of him, only it's not completely disgusting. I was expecting some maggot infested, puss filled, crooked cock but this is alright. I tentatively grab it, and it burns my palm, making me wince away and Axel chuckles before pushing my face closer

"If I do this...can you answer some questions for me, please?" I look up at him with pleading eyes, literally begging him on my knees and he leans back a little, regarding me with half lidded eyes before smirking suddenly and nodding his head.

"It's a deal," As soon as he says the words, I get this hot pang just beneath my belly button and I realize I actually want to do this. I take the tip of him into my mouth before slowly sliding the rest of the shaft in. It hurts, his skin is burning me so badly, it feels like I'm trying to swallow a red hot metal rod. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes and the blisters forming at the corners of my lips, but in contrast to that, the aching need in between my legs is there to confuse me. It also reminds me I'm completely naked, my hand seems to slide to my groin on it's on and I groan around Axel, making him growl and push deeper into my mouth.

The only person I've ever given a blow job too was Hayner, I had always found the act degrading in some way and just a little gross...but Hayner loved it. I guess it was the reason I actually tried to do a good job for him but this isn't him and I know it's not. I pull my head away slowly, my hand coming up to hold the part my mouth can't cover. This isn't Hayner but I just feel so turned on right now, I know there's something suspicious. It makes me wonder just what kind of control he has over me.

I hear Axel groan from somewhere above me, and just as I go back, the bedroom doors slam open and I pull away, flinging my body around and spotting Saix standing at the entrance, his eyes running up and down Axel's bare legs then towards me as I lay on the floor. I take this time to tentatively feel around my mouth, and I find there's no bubbling skin or blood, just the soreness. "My lord, everyone is waiting for you," The demon leans against the door frame, and Axel mutters something under his breath before pulling his pants up and looking towards me then back at the thing in the doorway.

"Go, I'll be there when I'm ready," Axel sends the demon away and picks me up, grabbing my arm and flinging me onto the bed. "As tantalizing as you are naked, I think it is in your best interests to be dressed..." Axel opens a hole in the wall and pulls out what I believe to be the clothes he's giving me. He walks over slowly and hands me the small pile of clothes before toppling onto the bed beside me. I look down at him and for a second, I feel bad. He looks really sick and in pain, so I can't help but feel pity. My sister had told me once that I worried too much about everyone else, and maybe she was right. It was that worrying though that had kept me in the closet and had kept my family together. Once I told everyone, it was just a huge mistake. My mother kicked me out of the house and no one ever contacted me again...I swallow thickly, fingering the material in my hands and watching Axel.

Why do I feel bad for him? He's the fucking devil, all he does day in and day out is torture people...so why should it bother me that he's in agony? Maybe it's because I'm an idiot, or maybe it's in hopes that if I'm kind to him, it'll touch his heart (or whatever he has) and he'll spare me some gruesome punishment or something. I mean, I'm bound to be given a punishment to live out for eternity sooner or later, so maybe this could help me in the long run. Or_ maaaybe_, I'm just saying that to cover up the fact that I genuinely feel bad seeing him suffer. I set the clothes aside and roll onto him, pinning his wrists by the side of his head and his eyes snap open. I have to swallow a terrified scream at the sight, and instead lean my head down by his ear. "Explain to me how this..._heals_ you..." I ask pulling away and moving down his body slowly, getting to the edge of the bed before sliding his pants off. It's rather easy, in fact, the fabric seems to slide along his skin like silk, catching at his ankles.

I don't hesitate this time, and prepare myself for the pain but when I get him in my mouth...it's cold. It grosses me out, because right away I think of the dead, icy flesh of Riku and my grandmother. I swallow around him and I feel his body tense under my hands, a low growl coming from his throat. "Anything inappropriate fuels me," he says around a moan as my tongue slides against the underbelly of his cock. I give it a tender kiss before pulling away and giving him a few pumps with my fist. A part of me wants to warm up the skin somehow, the frigidness is giving me the heebie jeebies.

If I would have ever fantasized about doing anything sexual with the devil, I never would have pinned him for someone vocal but then again, I had never met the devil until now and the most I've ever thought about him was while in church, all those years ago. I can hear Axel moaning, sometimes sounding like a cat, other times, a deep low pitched growl from right in his gut escapes and I can hear the demon in him. It frightens me, but at least his dick doesn't feel like a corpse anymore. In fact, it feels almost human, which makes this whole thing a lot easier. I'm really getting tired though, because I've lost track of just how long I've been doing this but I know it's been a while. Axel curls his fingers in my hair, cutting off my thoughts when he starts thrusting a little into my mouth. I can hear his teeth grinding together until suddenly, I feel like my mouth's been filled with a shot of Buckley's cough syrup and Tabasco sauce.

I roll off Axel, sputtering and feeling like I'm going to throw up and he just laughs, before grabbing my face and kissing me deeply, his tongue wiping out the insides of my mouth and taking away his essence. I shiver violently, the vile taste still coating my tongue and I wipe away at my mouth. "I must say, I'm rather impressed," he says as he pulls up his pants before he turns towards me, his eyes now slowly turning green again, and the purple veins aren't pushed up against his skin. I don't see him turn away, so I expect that he's just going to watch me as I get dressed. I stand up slowly, still cringing at the awful, bitter..._spicy_ taste. I quickly wonder about his fluctuating body temperature and I stop before grabbing the clothes.

"Why does your skin always change temperature?" I ask and he just stares at me, blinking like he doesn't understand the question. "I mean...when I first did it...it was...really...hot." He starts to laugh before smirking at me and sending me a wink.

"Well thank you. Get dressed," he walks towards the wall, opening another hole and pulling out a cigarette, this time his quellazaire looks like a black snake, biting the cigarette to hold it in place. I stomp my foot angrily, and glare at him because he should be answering my questions right now.

"What? Answer me! You said you'd answer my questions if I helped you!" I shout and he just rolls his eyes, which are now fully green and his pupils slitted to their thinnest.

"Darling, never make a deal with the devil," He starts laughing and I can't believe I was that stupid. I turn angrily and grab the clothes, noticing that it's a _really_ small pile. The first thing I pick up is a white lace thong complete with fluffy tail, and of course, the head band with rabbit ears is the other item which I had thought was some sort of collar. I turn to stare at Axel and he just stares back, as if nothing is wrong. "I picked that up while on earth," he says proud of himself and I want to just scream so loud it's ridiculous.

"You expect me to wear this shit?" I shout and Axel takes a long drag from his cigarette, letting me seethe and steam by the bed while he mauls this exclamation over in his head.

"You could stay naked and be raped mercilessly by countless demons," He shrugs nonchalantly before turning, as if he's going to leave me all alone in here and when he gets to the doors, I worry he just might.

"Wait!" I shout, sliding on the underwear quickly and cringing at the fabric riding up my ass crack. I slide the rabbit ears on next before racing after Axel and catching him just as he steps out of the room. "Won't this make them want to rape me even more?" I hiss, clutching at his black robe as we walk down the long path, demons crawling out of their holes as if they all have somewhere to go. I then realize it's because they do, Axel walking calmly while they all follow us, hissing and growling just behind me, inches away. I try and meld myself into Axel's side terrified but he just laughs, walking at the slowest pace on earth, or well...in hell. I wonder where everyone is going but I don't know if I should ask. He never answers my damn questions anyway.

"This is what I've called the meeting for, little one," Axel winks down at me, before leading me and the other demons into a large, ballroom like place. At the end of the room, there is a huge throne built into the wall, made of the rock and what appears to be human skulls and remains. At least the cushion is velvet and not human flesh or something. There is a smaller throne next to it, built in the same fashion, only less elegantly carved.

This is when I decide to take a quick look around the vast space and realize it is packed with fucking demons, all of them, watching me.

* * *

**A/N: **Has anyone ever tasted Buckley's? Let me tell you...that shit is repulsive. I mean, I'd rather have a cold than take that vile concoction...I'm serious.

Anyway, I have to thank my lovely wife Tabi for helping me with this story. I swear she gets half ownership just for being awesome (she also encourages me to write).  
We hope you guys enjoy this, because lord knows I enjoyed writing it 8D

Oh yeah, I swear I have a plot or something like it for this. What? I'm serious!  
This story is going to be about more than just hot n' sexy DevilAxel on DeadRoxas action. Of course there's still plenty of that...hey, hey...shhh.  
It's okay.

-lassos an invisible stallion and rides off into the sunset-

*edit: I came back and fixed up the rest of the typos. ehem...carryon.


	7. The Party

**VII: The Party**

In grade one, I was cast as the lead in a play my class was going to perform in front of all the parents. I was excited because I had really memorized my lines carefully and I knew everything off by heart. I had no problem performing for the teachers and all the little kids. I was so proud of my amazing memory, I had so much fun saying the stuff too. My character was so bold and daring (at least by 6 year old standards), I felt so empowered.

Then, as I stood before everyone, my lines on the tip of my tongue but for some reason frozen there. Everyone's eyes were bright in the darkness, peering at me in such a way I felt so scared. I felt like I was in a nightmare, the one I had been having non stop for a few months when I was young. I was alone, in the dark and all these yellow eyes would burst through the blackness and just watch me. I'd cry myself to death in the dream, so scared of what the eyes were planning, that I worked myself into such a panic. I'd always wake up, my heart racing and my bed wet with either sweat or piss. Hey, I was fucking six years old, this shit was terrifying.

Anyway, when I stood before all the parents, this was what I saw. I screamed out in terror and started to bawl my eyes out. This boy, the coolest one in my class, pointed from across the stage, hidden in his corner but clear enough in the silence. "Roxas cries like a little sissy girl," then everyone erupted into loud, roaring laughter, especially when I turned and looked at them, still crying like a sissy girl. I have no idea if they really did laugh, after all this was a crowd of adults, my parents included but I heard laughter none the less. I ran, I even left the school grounds and I ended up at the park across my school, where my mom later found me and took me home.

I'm reminded of this as I stand in the middle of this crowd of demons, some crawling along the walls, some flying over head. It doesn't matter how they're here, because one this is for certain...they are all staring at me, their eyes glowing in an array of colours. Axel puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me towards the seats, tossing himself tiredly onto the big throne, then motioning for me to sit in the little one to his right. I blink stupidly, and the uproar behind me makes me turn my back quickly, Axel using this to his advantage and pulling me down into the seat by my shoulder.

The only way I can describe the feeling on my ass when it touches the cushion, would be like this: imagine a convertible left on the highest sand dune in the desert, then in the middle of the day when the sun is at its highest, burning its brightest, someone just drops you onto the black leather seat. I yelp out in pain and grasp onto the armrest of the throne. It's texture is disgusting, then again it's made from human remains and rock, how great can it possibly feel? Axel looks horribly comfortable though, his eyes even looking about to slip closed in slumber. My eyes are tearing and wide open, the seat really burning my ass but I can't stand up because he's pinning me down, with the hand on my shoulder.

The demons are still howling and making terrifying sounds this entire time, and Axel suddenly stands up, using my shoulder to help him get to his feet. He looks over the crowd and this is when I notice how much demons are actually packed in here. Somehow, all the way down in the corner, I spot the female demon, the blonde one who stabbed me in the back. I cringe back into the seat and this is when Axel speaks, his voice booming over every other sound. "Shut up, all of you!" The sudden silence amazes me, the difference leaves my ears ringing and I stare as every demon watches Axel, the redhead just taking a slow minute to put his hands in his pockets. It amazes me how different the real devil is from the one the Catholics speak of. His personality is actually something strange, and it makes me wonder how wrong all religions are. I know for a fact they are right about him being a monster, the horns and soul devouring is enough evidence of that. It's just strange to meet him in person, so to speak. I was expecting some half man, half demon thing with red skin and a bald head. The sharp teeth are probably the only thing that matches what I had envisioned for Satan. "Now that you've all calmed down, I'd like to introduce Roxas...a little something I personally picked from earth..." The pause is only barely half a second, but it's there and I hear the switch in Axel, almost like a gathering of phlegm. The voice that comes out when he speaks again, is the most frightening thing I've ever heard in my life (or in my death, I guess) and if I had bowls, I'd have emptied them I swear to you. "Which makes him mine," It's best described as a deep, demonic growl...only scarier than that. The rock walls seem to shudder before he starts to chuckle, turning and smiling at me. Axel comes back and sits down beside me, looking over with a little grin, much dimmer than the previous smile. "How about a little welcome party...hell style?" I stare with no expression and he just rolls his eyes before standing up and looking like he's going to give some big pep talk. "Now my demons, my precious friends...how about we celebrate the fact that I've got a new little play thing?"

They all start howling again, only this time it's different. There is laughter heard, scary demon laughter so it's not anything enjoyable, like the excited hoots and hollers of people. I shiver violently on the throne, watching as they all begin to hurry out of the ballroom, the opening in the wall widening to let more out. Axel turns to me and extends his hand like some courteous gentleman and I stare down at the pale palm before standing on my own. He grunts before walking away and as soon as he's far enough, I know what to expect. I brace myself and right on cue, the pain makes me tumble to my knees. He gets away from me so quickly, it's as amazing as it is annoying.

I feel like a potato bug, curling into myself and I cry out in agony before taking a deep breath and straightening up. The breath does nothing, like I knew it would but hearing it comforts me somehow. I look towards Axel and he's waiting for me, laughing with his hands on his hips and a devilish grin. "Why does this always happen?" I shout, my voice shaking as I struggle to stand up with my wobbly legs, then forcing myself to step forward. Axel crosses his arms over his chest and waits for me to get at least a little closer to him. The slowly easing pain, makes me pick up the pace and Axel looks pleased. It makes me almost want to stop and run the opposite way, just to wipe the look off his face but I don't want to go through unnecessary pain. I don't have any pride or dignity anymore, so what's the point?

"It's my version of a shock collar," Axel grins and swoops down so quickly to kiss me, I have no time to pull away. I can feel the edge of some sharp tooth stabbing into my lip and I whimper, trying to pull away but he holds me there firmly, prying my mouth open with his strong tongue and just kissing the hell out of me. I feel slightly light headed when he pulls away and I have no idea why, but he winks at me. Instead of leaving me behind again, he grabs my hand and starts tugging me along behind him.

"I still don't understand why me..." I mumble out of nowhere, the thought just popping into my head randomly and Axel looks down at me, I watch his pupils scan over my face before connecting with my eyes and letting a wide smirk play on his lips.

"Just your luck little one...your soul had been given away even before you were conceived," he laughs like it's funny but I just stare horrified. I wait for what feels like one whole minute, then two, three, four, five...ten, fifteen...He stays quiet and I glare so violently I almost pop my eyes out of my head or at least it feels that way.

I don't have the chance to say anything else, to question just what the hell he's talking about, because I'm taken into the biggest place I've seen in hell so far. It's just a vast emptiness but there are souls and demons and everything else roaming around, some dancing, some being tortured. Looking around, I see there are demons and souls doing just about anything you could expect at some crazy party. The only thing I don't see is beer cans and booze, in place of that, there are just this metal cups I spot everyone with. I shut my eyes tight, and imagine that this is all just a bad trip. There is no way this is what hell is really like, demons and souls can't party together...it's absurd. Axel must sense my thoughts because he starts chuckling, throwing an arm across my shoulders and leading me towards another pair of thrones. I stare, wondering just how many of these there are spread out in hell.

"Darling, hell isn't so bad...it's not always torture and death! We've got drugs, sex, gambling, liquor and some of the finest music...we can throw parties," he winks before clapping his hands, pointing at someone(thing) far away and suddenly, loud music starts and I can't tell you what, because it's a melody I've never heard, played by instruments I never even knew existed. I spot Riku through a crowd of souls all standing together sobbing and I imagine it's the suicides that have been taken from their dwelling and brought to this party. It sure looks like it, the group of people (which is quite large) is just huddled together with this gloomy aura all around them. Riku spots me around the same time and he waves crazily, breaking away from the group and jogging towards me until he spots where I am and sees Axel perched on the throne next to me. He stops abruptly but Axel motions him to continue, a grin on his lips that makes me worry.

"A-axel...Roxas..." Riku says in a small voice and I look at him, not really knowing what to do. I get the strongest urge to rip the bunny ears off, especially when Riku's eyes linger on them for more than just a few seconds.

"Mmm, you two know each other?" Axel asks with boredom lacing his tone, his body twisting in the seat and he throws his legs over the armrest, leaning back against the other one just as a demon comes with a platter, offering some strange ass fucking hors d'oeuvres and another with a tray of drinks. Axel grabs two and hands me one, I take it mostly because if I don't he'll just let it drop into my lap.

Riku is offered but he declines and as the demons (waitresses?) walk away, I hear them comment on how typical it is for a suicide to say such a thing. I watch in awe, looking around and seeing the party is in full swing. Axel is bobbing his head along with the music and I look down into my cup, still finding all this so fucking insane.

* * *

**A/N:** I figure all sorts of crazy junk happens in hell...I mean, it's gotta with all the people down there.

Anyway, hope you guys like this...I wrote it all in one sitting, it just came to me out of no where.  
I sat down and thought "Let's write something fucked up..."  
Blame anything you don't like...on my pathetic brain. I promise you it'll try harder next time. -whips brain like a slave driver-


	8. The Q and A

**VIII: The Q and A**

I've fully lost track of time. I do not have the slightest idea what day it is, nor what month or even what year. I've been in hell for a while now, that's all that I know. I hear Axel snort from his place on the bed and I look up towards him, from my place...chained against the wall. "It's only been five days," Axel drawls, lowering his book to look at me.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask, and he just rolls his eyes before going back to reading. I don't know what he's reading because the book has no title or anything. It's just a plain, leather bound book and he's read it for hours, every single day. I groan and toss myself back against the wall. The heat doesn't bother me too much anymore, but when the rock burns my skin, it still hurts horribly. I bite my lip and just wait for the pain to get so intense, I go numb.

The heavy, metal cuff around my ankle is really bothering me, the thick chain is constantly getting in the way. When I sleep, it touches me and the hot metal singes my skin wherever it makes contact, it even makes the little _'ssssss'_ sound.

If you're wondering why I'm bound to the wall, it's because I tried to escape during the party. I don't know what got into me, but I somehow figured I could do it. There were souls and demons everywhere, Axel could have easily lost sight of me and he did, at least for a short while. Riku had left long ago, Axel having dismissed him to pester me. I know I had previously banished the thought of trying to escape, but it just kept coming back to me and being the idiot I am, I thought it'd work.

It was when he invited me to dance that I saw my chance. He took me away from the thrones and towards the main area where everyone else was grinding and moving together. It was hard to get far enough and looking back now, very stupid but I don't know what came over me. I should have just stayed with Axel, and maybe it would have spared me this punishment. I knew he'd find me, the second I left the party and stumbled out into open hell, I knew he knew where I was. The pain in my stomach slowed me down a lot, and when I felt it slowly ebb away, it was a weird mixture of relief and horror.

He wasn't too pleased when he saw me, and I meekly tried to talk him out of beating me, but it didn't work. I don't know where he got it from, but a whip materialized in his hand and he just went to town on me. I would have had deep, oozing cuts but I don't. There is no evidence of what happened, except for that faint sting I still feel on my skin. Aside from the whipping, he chained me to the wall and I've been here ever since. He says it's only been five days, but it feels like I've been here an eternity already. I groan again and Axel seems to get fed up with my complaining. He stands off the bed, tossing his book off to the side and coming towards me. I shrink against the wall and watch as he stalks over, finally stopping a few steps away.

"I never knew having one of you around would be so tiresome," He says slowly, watching me as I try and melt myself into the rock. He crosses his arms, still watching me and the look on his face reminds me of how a mother would stare at her child, after it's been annoying her all day. I glare at him, crossing my own arms over my bare chest and he finds this a little amusing.

"Let me go then, send me to the suicide place where I'm supposed to be," I hiss and he just laughs, crouching down to look at me, face to face. He's much too tall though, so he still ends up having to stare down at me. I back up a little more, but it accomplishes nothing. I'm as pressed against the wall as I'll ever be. Axel reaches out and grabs a few strands of hair, playing with them between his fingers, but he doesn't say anything. He takes his eyes off my face, and looks off towards somewhere I can't see. The slitted pupils seem to get even thinner, looking like they're zeroing in on something. I stay frozen, just watching his face closely, not even moving an inch.

"I understand you have some questions for me," Axel says, his voice sounding far away and it creeps me out a little. I squirm in my place, and his eyes snap back towards me, making me stop mid squirm and I swallow thickly, nodding my head. "Well, ask them. I feel like a little Q and A," He sits back in front of me and crosses his legs, looking so strange sitting Indian style on the ground. I stare at him curiously, just amazed, really.

It hits me from time to time, that this is the real devil. Axel is the real thing and not what I was taught to believe. It's just really hard to get through my head, that he's the fallen angel everyone's been talking about for decades. I figured the bible was wrong, and that no one really knew what they were saying but they were _waaaaaay _off on this one. It makes me curious about God and Jesus and every other person and thing mentioned in the holy book.

It sinks in a little later, that Axel just told me he wants to answer some questions and I perk up, pulling away from the wall and scooting towards him. I hear the chain scrape against the rock as I move, and it occurs to me that I should somehow try and convince him to let me go. After this, of course. "How come you can read my thoughts?" He doesn't seem surprised by this question and instead, he leans back and stares up at the high ceiling for a few seconds.

"I'm the devil, I can get into anything, including a human mind," He smirks, looking pleased with himself before motioning for me to ask another question.

"What's heaven like?" He laughs, rolling his eyes and I feel a little stupid, but I'm really curious to know. I always thought about going to heaven when I was younger, the idea of a promised eternal paradise would make anyone feel good about their religion, but that was until my life went to shit. I realized there could never be somewhere with eternal joy and pleasure, then I realized there is no God. Well, I was wrong about there not being a God, so I must be wrong about heaven too.

"It's alright," Axel shrugs, making a thinking face, "a lot of open space and bright light...In my humble opinion, hell is where it's at, baby," Axel leans forward to lick the tip of my nose and I pull back hard, almost hitting my head on the wall. I wipe at my face but keep my mouth shut, but it's a little harder to do when Axel starts laughing. I'm afraid I might scream at him, until he leans forward again and kisses me. I can't pull my head back, so I just go with it. I won't admit it yet, but I enjoy the devil's kisses. If I can though, I pull away and retaliate but when I'm stuck between him and a wall, I see no use in struggling. Besides, I'm coming to learn that everything I do willingly, feels much better than when he forces me to do something.

When he pulls away, I always expect to have to gasp for breath, but I'm reminded time and time again that I'm dead, therefore no longer need air. My head is a little cloudy, and it's much harder to concentrate now, but I fight my way out of the daze.

"You were the kid from the clock tower, right? And you've been around before...that's how you know about Hayner?" I'm sure he was, in fact when I mentioned the clock tower before, he didn't deny it but I want to hear him say it. I want to know for sure that I'm not crazy. I saw him before I killed myself, and of that I'm almost certain.

"Yes, as I've said before...I've been watching you for a while." He looks away from me, and again that far away look takes over his face, and for a split second, he seems very deep in thought. I hesitate, wondering if I should keep asking questions and I figure I should. I need to know why. Why me? Out of the billions of people on earth, why did he have to chose me?

"But why? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I feel myself choking up and Axel rubs at his eyes tiredly before taking a deep breath. I wonder if he can breathe, because it looks much more satisfying when he inhales, than how it feels when I inhale.

"Like I said kid, your soul was promised to me by your father, long before you were even in his thoughts." My eyes widen and I stare at him, I can feel the beginnings of a scream, bubbling in my stomach and my tear ducts feel like they're swelling, getting ready to unleash a flow of tears like none other. I blink a few times to stop myself from going into shock and it takes a few seconds, but I pull myself together just enough to question this further.

"What could my father want from you?" I don't mean for it to come out sounding like it does, but I can't take it back and Axel sends me a nasty look before propping his head up in his palm.

"People want all sorts of things, and if they want it bad enough, they're willing to give you anything you ask. Hence, how I got your soul, along with many others. I gave him what good, old Hosanna could never, in exchange for his first born son." My eyebrows furrow hard in confusion, and Axel seems to have anticipated this reaction. He stays quiet, letting it all slowly seep in.

"I'm not the first born...Sora...my brother is..." I'm finding it hard to believe that my father would make some sort of deal with the devil, but I'm really in no position to call Axel a liar. My father was always an asshole, and I'm sure he was since way before I was born. He was glad when I came out but not because he supported me. I think he was just excited because he had a real reason to finally disown me and have my mother agree, then with me out of the picture, he could have his perfect catholic family. Regardless of how he treated me, he was such a man of God, it's hard to believe he actually went to Satan for help instead of just staying on his knees, praying and waiting for Jesus to finally come around.

"I was originally supposed to take your brother, but then I figured I could wait around...I never really liked brunettes much and I knew the next child was going to take after the father," Axel picks at the dirt under his nails absently while telling me this, like it's nothing big and I figure it mustn't be to him. His soul was never given away like a cheap, unwanted secret Santa gift. I swallow thickly, but it hurts my throat. So, the entire reason I was picked by the devil was because I have my father's blonde hair? I start shaking my head, feeling on the brink of hysteria.

"You're lying...that...that can't be the truth," My voice sounds hoarse when it comes out and Axel sends me a strange look. I watch his tongue stab out from between his pale lips and flick at the air, before sliding back into his mouth and he stands up, dusting off the bottom of his pants.

"It is how it is, Roxas. Your father's a bastard and I've got a soft spot for blondes," he starts making his way back to the bed and I crawl forward, standing up on shaky legs, barely managing to walk after him. I reach out and grab him, before I feel the chain go tight. If he would have been a few paces farther, I'd have never caught him.

"You've made deals with people before...you've taken souls a million times...then how come I'm the only one in this room with you? Where is everyone else?" I into his eyes pleadingly, all I want is a straight answer from him. I don't understand why he chose me, even if he says it's because my father promised me off. It still doesn't make sense. Souls don't vanish, and he's the owner of quite a few, so how come I'm the only one stuck wearing a fucking thong and rabbit ears? "Please...I just want to know," I grip the fabric of his sleeve tightly and he looks down into my face, silent.

I don't look away, and instead I stare right back at him, into the bright green eyes that remind me more and more of snakes every passing day. His eyes quickly flicker across my face, stopping at my mouth before coming back up and finally staying at my eyes. He stays quiet for a long time, just staring into my face, and slowly he lifts his hand, the backs of his fingers are like ice when they touch my cheek. It's a strange, tender touch which leaves me a little baffled. The sweet scent I've noticed he has, drifts towards my nose like an airborne virus.

My grip loosens, until I'm barely grasping him at all. I feel something strange begin swirling in my middle, in the same place the pain usually erupts from when Axel goes too far, only this is nothing like that. My eyelids feel heavy, and the longer I stare at Axel, the more I forget about my previous question. I know he must be hypnotizing me or something, because I can't look away now...and...part of me wants him to kiss me. I'm struggling to maintain above it, holding his stare steadily and not letting this slide that easily.

A thin vibration starts under my feet and Axel pulls away quickly, a black portal opening up ahead of him and I notice the buzzing is coming from inside of it. I've never heard the sound before, because it's never been this quiet. I can hear the noise of rushing wind and somewhere deep in the blackness, something crackles like wood in a fire. "I've grown bored of answering your questions," and just like that, Axel slips into the hole and disappears from the room, leaving me behind again and all alone.

I don't know why Axel wants me around him, I don't know what I'm even supposed to be doing while he's gone. All I've done the last few days is sit on the ground, counting rocks and asking Axel questions that usually go unanswered. I don't know what about me intrigues him, but I wish I knew.

I can't be the only one he's kept in his room though, and part of me is sure there have been others...so with that knowledge, I have to wonder where they've all gone. It's a frightening thought, but I figure Axel must have gotten rid of them somehow, and all those used souls could just lying in a ditch somewhere, lost in hell, doing _nothing _for the rest of eternity.

Just like on Earth, I have no purpose for being. I mean the other souls I've seen, live to be tortured, and while that may not be the best, they are still there for a reason. They all go through their days doing what they know they have to do, while I just sit and wait for the moment the devil grows weary of me, and decides to trade me in for a new soul..and when that happens, what will I do?

* * *

**A/N:** Oh hai guys, it's me again, with another TDT update.  
I know, I know...it's not Brotherly Love and it isn't written by Billy Shakespeare, but forgive me.  
This chapter just kept screaming at me from the back of my head. It was demanding and it frightened me very much...so like any sane person, whose stories speak to them...I did what it told me to.  
Let's just be glad all it wanted was to be written, and not for me to do something crazy, like kill my parents or something.

Anyway, some of you might be glad to know that the new(and last) Brotherly Love chapter is 9 pages finished, just a few more and it'll be ready for release...-snort-  
So, keep a look out for that or if you don't read it, y'all can be excited because you can expect crazy updates for_ this_ story.  
(Also, I'm a hopeless romantic, so I'm trying to worm some sort of twisted romance into this in my own perverse way. I'll be damned if Roxas doesn't enjoy sex with DevilAxel!)

...Well...I guess that's it, so uhm...you know...Thanks for reading...-slips you a ten dollar bill-  
That should cover the whole night...right?


	9. The Visit

**IX: The Visit**

I stare around the apartment, looking at the pictures hanging in a row above the television set. The clock ticks slowly on the wall, the constant sound slowly beginning to annoy me and I consider for a second throwing it out the window, but I stay seated, patiently waiting for who I've come to see. I've been watching Sora and his wife for a while, I've known the man since he was a mere child and though I never felt drawn to him, I've made it a habit to drop in every now and then. There's been quite a few humans lucky enough to get my full attention, the rest not so much. The unfortunate ones have to deal with other demons, who are always more than happy to cause mayhem. However, I've never interfered with the brunette's life before now. His soul means nothing to me, but it is a soul regardless and I'll take any extra I can get. Of course, I obtained Roxas' soul effortlessly, like so many before his and yet, I feel this strange obsession with it. Never in my existence have I felt this, no other soul has ever driven me so berserk. There is something wrong with me, and of that I'm sure but the only one who knows just what, is being a tight lipped bastard about it.

People on Earth have a very warped perception on my relationship with their God, and though I don't necessarily adore old Hosanna, there's no hard feelings for what he's done to me. Like, toss me out of Heaven and all that. Besides, if he weren't around, I'd have all of these dumb humans to myself and were would the fun be in that? I like to hunt down his loyal followers and make it very clear to them that, while their precious God does exist, he isn't going to save them from me. Bless Him though because He tries, He does his part but humans are just so damn stupid. Not to mention, their brains are like clay. You can do whatever you want with them, shape them into whatever monster fits your fancy and they'll just go along with it. So impressionable, I'd say and that makes my job so much easier.

I hear the lock on the door, sliding out of place and I shift on the couch, knowing they'll never see me sitting here, watching them so closely, but maybe the man might sense it. Of course as soon as the lights flick on, Sora notices his crucifix is in the garbage. "Kairi, did you do this?" He turns and stares at her angrily, the woman leaning against the wall, looking pale and about to vomit. I smirk as she sways a little, turning her head slowly to face her husband, who is still watching her, expecting an answer. That little deed was done of course, by none other than me, but Sora has no clue. He's been at work all day, and Kairi has been fucking and drinking herself into oblivion with some junkie she met at a bar. She doesn't know about his drug habit yet though.

"No, I didn't...but I should next time," Her words come out raspy and heavy, the letters seem to leave her mouth slowly, dribbling down her chin like slobber. The man turns without saying anything and plucks the wooden cross from the waste and places it back on the wall, spineless. I frown at his back before Kairi makes a strange sound from her place, and suddenly empties the contents of her stomach all on the floor and on the front of her pretty, pink dress. I stand off the couch, the smell burning my sensitive nose and I shift around Sora as he rushes to his wife's side, grabbing a hand full of her hair and holding it away from her face. I would love it if he'd just snap right now and smash her head into the wall over and over again, making her a bloody mess but I know he won't do anything like that. The man is a complete fool, and I say this because his drunken wife is a whore, using her sister as an alibi to get her fill of dick, but poor Sora is oblivious to this. I don't see how, I can smell the sex off her from here and I'm sure that hag's pussy's like a wizard's sleeve by the time he gets to it. If he even does.

"Let's get you to bed," he says softly and she smacks his hands from her hair, stumbling away from the wall and in the direction of their bedroom. She stops, just half way there and turns to look at the man, as he stays standing there watching her saunter off. I examine his face, waiting for that certain change that happens just before a human murders another, that glossy look in their eyes or a piercing stare. Sora's face looks sad and more like an abandoned stray than a serial killer. Almost like he's about to cry and I realize then, he's a lot weaker than his brother. It took me a lot of work to push Roxas to suicide, and while I kept stepping in and ruining every chance at happiness he'd get, he took quite a bit before deciding living wasn't worth the effort. With this man, I'd probably get him to kill himself within a week, if I really wanted to...but I guess that's the difference. I'm in no rush to have Sora in hell, so I might as well start things off slowly, create a sort of snowball effect. I'm sure the wait will be worth it.

"I'm not going to work tomorrow, so don't wake me up," The woman's sentence would be short, if she were sober enough of course, but it takes a few tries to get it all out. My easy understanding of her drunken slurs comes from decades of experience, the entire planet becoming just a touch more interesting when humans discovered how to get shit faced. Alcohol really does make my work easier (and much more entertaining), so they're spot on when they say so. Finally, the drunk bitch disappears into the darkness of the apartment and we hear their door slam shut. Sora shifts but doesn't actually move and I decide now's a good time as any to make my presence known. The crucifix trembles before fully falling out with the nail and I watch the terror spread across the man's thin face. I realize he mustn't be eating or sleeping much since my last visit, the dark rings under his eyes really accent his sunken cheeks nicely. The light begins to flicker as well before fully turning off and making it hard for him to see.

"A-Axel?" He chokes out, a trembling hand reaching for his pocket and I watch the beads of a rosary slowly slip out as he lifts it and holds it tightly in his grasp. I chuckle before reaching out and grabbing it, and when his eyes widen, I know he can see me standing right in front of him. I clasp the delicate beads, and they start to smoke in my palm, until I realize they're melting into my skin.

"Tsk, I'm going to smell like old nun for a week," I peel the destroyed rosary off my hand and toss it onto the floor, Sora still frozen in front of me, tears streaming down his face and I haven't even touched him yet.

"What are you doing here again?" He's so hysterical, I'm surprised he's even forming sentences and I just shrug my shoulders, rolling up the long sleeves of my robe. "Leave me alone...I don't want to know anything more about my brother!" It sounds like it hurts him to mention his dead brother and I smile softly at him, reaching out and tousling his hair. He cringes away, whimpering and cowering from me like I've beat him or something. Not even Roxas, who I've actually struck, winces like that when I draw near. I roll my eyes, before grabbing his chin forcefully and turning his face to look directly at me. It takes him a few seconds, but finally he focuses through the dark and realizes we're face to face.

"You already know it all though," I smile even more when he shuts his eyes, I can feel him trembling, his jumping pulse in the palm of my hand and the fear is coming off him in tidal waves. Poor Sora, he has no idea how much worse it can get. "Don't you, Sora?" His eyes slowly slide open and as soon as they make contact with mine, I know he won't look away again.

"Please...it hurts too much," The tears are starting to dampen my hand, and I let him go. Without my support it seems he can't stand, and he collapses, dropping to the floor like his legs have given out on him and covering his face. I don't have to stop time, or worry about his wife waking up like last time. She's so intoxicated, I'll be surprised if she even wakes up at all tomorrow morning. "I never thought he'd..._kill_ himself...my God, it's all my fault," Sora is still wailing on the floor and I crouch beside him, throwing my arm around his shoulder like we're two old time friends.

"No, you never thought at all did you?" He shakes his head, and makes a weird sound in his throat. When people cry, it fascinates me, seeing as I'm the devil and I've never cried once. In fact, I'm not even sure if I'm capable of doing it, so watching others is really quite the treat. I lean close and lick the tears off his left cheek, the high pitched whimper is even more delicious than the pain. "You never thought, that because of you, your brother would be damned for all eternity. No, instead you just forgot about him and went on to live a perfect little life," He pulls away, crawling quickly across the floor on his hands and knees and I watch him, not standing up just yet. He stops, pressing himself against the wall and using it to stand up. He turns on the kitchen light, and this is the first time he's seen me clearly. I smirk, standing slowly before making my way up to him. This entire time, he's crying. Where are all these tears coming from? Is he really is such pain over his brother? I decide it would be a shame to let perfectly good tears go to waste, so I trap him against the wall to lick them all away. This makes him cry harder, and I love it. Suddenly, he shoves me away and I'm shocked that he actually manages to put some distance between our bodies.

"My life is not perfect...since you told me, everything's gone wrong! I can barely function with all this guilt! It's ruining my job, my marriage, my relationship with my parents! Get out of my house, you demon! Leave me alone with my grieving," he shuts his eyes, clasping his hands together and he does what I was hoping he wouldn't. He starts to pray. That can only mean he still has faith in God, and that God is going to send some guardian angel to banish me or something. I laugh loudly in his face, covering both of his small hands with a large one of my own and shutting off the lights. For effect, mostly.

"Your praying isn't going to help you, just like it didn't help your brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Dear Mary and The Baby Jesus, this took me at least three different versions to spit out a slightly good one. It doesn't help that I'm feeling really sick lately.  
I actually got most of the plot figured out for TD'sT the other night while vegetating on my bed, so if no one's lost interest...I'm letting you guy's know, this one's most likely going to be finished!  
The inspiration for this chapter came from a line in my favorite TV show. A wizard told this guy _"It's extremely hard for demon's to cry."_ And I was like "Pfft duh!"  
And then...BAM! The chapter and the plot ideas came from the sky! -bathes in the glory-

I'm really working my butt off for all my other stories too, after they were all deleted, it really threw me off.  
I'm no where near recovering everything I've lost, but I'm getting back into the groove and that's what counts right?  
It also helps that you guys are all so damn epic.

Keep rockin', and remember...Inter-species relationships are weird and Fish Oil tablets really help prevent killer hangovers.

The Wisdom that is, Sharmander.


	10. The Walls

**X: The Walls**

I hear the shuffle of feet from somewhere behind me and I roll over in no rush. The hot chain shifts with my movement and falls directly onto my ankle. I resist the urge to scream, pealing open my eyes with a weak cry instead and find Axel pacing back and forth, his eyes once again that midnight black. The little pain-filled whimper does not go unnoticed by him, and he's staring down at me in such a way even the immortal would worry. I sit up slowly, wondering when he got back from his _'earthly duties'_, and how I didn't hear him come in.

The taste of Buckley's rises up in the back of my throat as I remember what happened the last time Axel looked like this. I don't know what he's thinking but he hasn't stopped staring at me since I moved and acknowledged his presence. With an awkward clearing of my throat, I ask him what he's doing and I hope he doesn't feel like devouring any souls. "I'm thinking child...thinking," he says quietly, before turning away and pacing again. I watch as he moves quickly towards the door, then away from it before stopping by my side and crouching near my corner. Instead of his usual sweet aroma, he smells faintly of molded books and rotting wood. It really makes me wonder what he's been doing. I shift to put some distance between us, because his face is right in mine and as you can imagine, the way he smells isn't very pleasant.

He gave me a blanket to sit on before he left for earth, but it's still bunched up beside me. He lengthened my chain for me to get _'exercise'_ but I've yet to move from the spot he left me. I want to tell him I'm not his fucking pet, but I don't. I don't know why he's trying to make me comfortable (if that's what he's doing) and I haven't asked in fear that he'll stop and say something like _'would you rather I beat you then?'_ and actually do it. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be left alone in my corner than be tortured by Axel.

I find I have little motivation to get up and walk around the room aimlessly. There's no point, because nothing new ever appears in the room. Every corner of this place is the same as it's been for however long I've been locked in here, and it seems only Axel can open up little portals that store things in them (like his different quellazaires, this damn bunny suit, the blanket and his book). I tried to poke and snoop around, but I came to the earlier conclusion. Everything I touch just stays as boring rock, and I couldn't even find myself a fucking book. Besides, if I walk around too much, demons sense it or something and start scratching and knocking on the door, trying to lure me outside. I haven't walked towards the doors or even gone near them, so I don't know if the chain would even let me get that far.

Instead of moving, I mostly spend my time laying here with my eyes closed, with nothing to torment me but my thoughts and at times, it's the worst torture of all. I can't seem to stop myself though, and memories of my family, Hayner, Olette and the shitty life I lived always find their way into my head. It chokes me up something awful, to think that I'll never see earth again...it hurts even worse when I remember that everyone that I knew hates me, so they probably don't even care that I'm dead. Then I just feel bitter. Why should I miss anything from earth, when everything and everyone there, is living as though I never even existed? My death has had no impact on anyone but me and the demons who've been dying to devour my soul since I appeared down in hell.

Hell...the place which is now, technically my home. That thought is taking some getting used to, let me tell you.

When I look at Axel, I notice he's flaring his nostrils, inhaling deeply from over me and I cringe, pressing myself into the wall, worried that he's going to eat me. I remember Riku telling me that being eaten isn't a very enjoyable process, so every time Axel watches me with that expression or licks his lips in my direction, I freeze up in fear just waiting for it. With one look at his sharp teeth, I get a pretty good idea what being torn to pieces by them must feel like, and if I can, I'd like to avoid it. I don't know what he has planned for my soul, and he's yet to give out any clues, so I'm quite paranoid.

Laying on the floor uselessly isn't the best way to go about my existence, and I know eventually Axel will get rid of me if I bore him (I'm almost sure of it). I've been slowly trying to talk myself into thinking that being the devil's sidekick or whatever the hell I am, is better than physically suffering every single second but every time I look at Axel, I have trouble actually believing it. I mean, he's the devil and basically a soulless monster, but if I can keep him content and from sending me off into hell, I should be good in the pain department. The thing about staying with Axel...is that I'm sure he'll eventually want more than a blow job and there has to be a reason he's keeping me here, in his_ chambers_ in the first place and he's made is pretty clear that he can and wants to fuck.

This entire situation would have been perfect, if I couldn't feel at all. If I was just this numb entity, then I'd be set for eternity as the devil's sex slave but well, obviously things never work out in your favor when you're in hell. I still can feel, sometimes I even have to wonder if I'm more damn sensitive than when I was on earth, and it makes me want to cry. I don't know what to do with myself, all I want is to not have to think anymore, to not have to be constantly worried. I don't want to have sex with the fucking devil, but I don't want to be left at the mercy of hell's most demonic. It's not an easy choice, so I'm having trouble deciding which option is better. I don't know why I'm even thinking about all this though, because in reality, I probably have absolutely no say in what's going to happen to me.

This is all in theory because I have no way of knowing for sure if Axel plans to keep me as some weird pet or if while I sit here doing nothing, Axel is thinking of where to send me. I've still got so many questions, so many worries...and most importantly, the devil still owns my soul and I have a very long time for him to decide how to punish me.

Listening to the screams of pain, the howling and the crying coming from outside the door makes being a sex slave seems like quite the pass time. Especially if you hear some of the sounds coming from whoever is having sex down here. It's like they've been taken from hell and placed in some blissful non-stop orgasming paradise.

I know, as if pain filled sobbing isn't enough, there has to be pleasure filled screaming too.

When Axel starts to laugh, I remember quickly that he can read my thoughts, so he probably knows every single worry and thought I have circling in my head right now. He could ease some of my torment by telling me where the other souls he owns are, or he could even help me out by letting me know that he definitely plans on making me his fuck buddy. At least if I knew that, I would slowly prepare myself. This seemingly endless waiting is really driving me insane. "Would showing you the other souls really make you feel any better?" Axel suddenly stands up, grabbing my arm and yanking me to his side. I feel the chain fizzle around my ankle until the pressure eases away and I look down, seeing nothing but my own pale foot. I stay staring, watching my toes as if I'd never seen anything like them but it's mostly because my skin is really white. I was never too dark to begin with, though I'm sure I was never this fair either. I decide my skin isn't as important as seeing those other souls, so I quickly tell Axel that yes, it would make me feel better.

"At the risk of ruining everything...why do you care how I feel?" My voice comes out small and afraid, something about the way it sounds makes me feel pathetic. I feel like a spouse in an abusive relationship as I await his answer. I'm all twitchy and terrified, every movement of his has me flinching or trying to move away. The tight grip he has on my wrist isn't helping much either and every time I try and wiggle my hand free, he squeezes harder. The way he seems to enjoy hurting me, makes me second guess being his sex slave.

"Roxas, you wound me! Of course I care how you feel," Axel says this with a wide, charming smile but all I can see is a shark bearing it's teeth. He probably senses my fear but doesn't stop smiling, instead he leans down, wrapping his arms around me like a gentle lover. I try to stop trembling, but he just scares me so badly. "If I didn't, you'd have been handed off to some other demon already." I realize he's opened one of those black portals and I pull away, surprised when he lets me.

Now that we're going to see the other souls, I don't want to. I'm afraid to find out where they go and what they have to endure. I know I don't have organs anymore, but it feels like I'm going to throw up when I step into the blackness. Axel follows behind me quietly, not giving away anything by speaking.

There's the hot gush of air, the feeling of free falling and then, we're standing in the heart of hell, or so it seems. I look back, seeing a high cliff and realize that it's where I stood when Axel kicked me out of the room naked. Built into the cliff are more openings and as expected, moaning souls. There is fire almost everywhere, and demons. More demons than I've seen before. It makes me wonder where the fuck they keep coming from, but that thought is left behind when I see where Axel is taking me.

The throne in the ballroom where we had that party, is really nothing compared to this one. I'm not exaggerating when I say this thing must be at least 10 ft tall, made from something blacker than Axel's eyes. It's a gorgeous throne, whatever it's made from gleams with the firelight and it's a shock to find it isn't made with the remains of humans and brimstone. I look towards Axel, wondering what this has to do with the souls he's taken. "Stop concentrating on the throne, Roxas." Axel doesn't say anything else, instead he moves from my side and goes to take a seat. The cushion under him is blood red, standing out quite a bit against the ebony throne and material of Axel's robes. It's as he crosses his legs slowly, nonchalantly, that I hear the pathetic groaning and I take a step back. I blink, one...twice...three times, until it slowly sinks in. The large throne is positioned in front of a huge wall, one that just keeps going up, until I can't even see where it leads to, the size of the wall isn't what gets me though, it's the amount of souls that are coming out of it.

When Axel looks up at them, they all react, turning and twisting, and the screaming, it becomes almost too much. I cover my ears, hoping to block the sound but it doesn't work. It's pointless to try and muffle their cries. Axel stays seated, legs crossed, face blank like this doesn't bother him and it probably doesn't. I watch as he slouches, getting comfortable before closing his eyes. I watch the redhead as the crying souls try to reach out and grab him, and for a split second I worry what would happen if they'd actually succeed. He looks too weak to do anything about it.

There is a ruffle of wings from somewhere above me, and I look up, finding demons already rushing to the souls, mouths watering and eyes set. I have to look away when they finally reach the wall behind Axel, because I know too well what's going to happen.

Axel opens his eyes again and looks surprised when he see me staring at the gruesome sight behind him in shock. I said I wouldn't look, but I can't help it. I watch as a demon lands by a soul, grabbing a hold of its head and sinks its teeth into the seemingly soft skull, tearing at it like a wild dog. The poor soul starts wailing, throwing it's arms out, trying to defend itself but it's no use. Slowly, the demon devours its whole head, a black liquid gushing from the chewed neck. This time, it's easy to tear my eyes away and I look back at Axel as he gazes up calmly, spotting the demon as it drinks the fluids.

Again that feeling like I'm going to throw up comes back, but this time it doesn't ebb away. The sounds of demons feasting doesn't really help. I can feel the vomit rising in my throat and it surprises me because I'd been under the impression that my guts had been left on earth. Slowly, I can taste something in my mouth and suddenly, that ink like substance spews out of my mouth. It burns and when it stops, I look up at Axel in horror, feeling a few drops as they drip off my chin.

The surprise on Axel's face slowly turns to amusement and he starts to laugh hysterically, kicking his feet and everything. I wait for the laughter to die down before I speak, and even then, I can barely find my voice. "T-the souls you take...you just..." I shake my head, wiping at my mouth furiously, before I look around and notice there are more walls like this one, more souls groping uselessly at nothing. I had wondered when I first spotted these walls, how they'd managed to get there and just what they'd done to deserve that kind of punishment.

"Your brother would have gone...right about...there," Axel points to a spot but I don't look. Instead, I struggle to stay standing as my legs quiver uncontrollably. I can't hear the screams, or the demons, or even Axel as he chuckles. All I can think about is if the empty space for my brother, is going to be filled by me.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't have much time to say anything because my brother is rushing me (blame any mistakes and typos on him), but I hope you all enjoy this update! Apart from the first chapter, this is probably my next favorite.  
I'm working on all the other stories I have too (I've been inspired lately), so don't worry. Nothing is abandoned...yet at least.

I love you all!

-runs wildly into the woods-


	11. The Smile

**XI: The Smile**

Apparently Axel conducts rounds in hell, where he walks around checking on demons, asking how many souls they've collected, or what they've been up to on earth. He says it's something about keeping tabs on his dark army, and hearing the news of mayhem usually does him some good. I couldn't believe it when he told me this, standing slowly from his throne before making his way to me. It's apparently time for one of those rounds now, because it's been a while since his last one or so he says. I'm sure he knows just how much I'm not looking forward to walking through hell, out in the open for all the demons and even getting so close to them. I've been locked up, pretty safe in his room and my only time alone in hell wasn't too pleasant either. I'm shaking something awful, and with every step, I feel like a baby learning to walk, my legs not listening to my commands.

I've only managed to keep up with Axel because he's gait is slow and tired. His eyes are still black and I wonder when he's going to correct that issue. It doesn't seem to be a concern, especially since he's going to be performing a round right now. He starts right away, walking towards the first opening closest to us and sticking his head in. "Anyone home?" He calls in and right away a low hiss is heard before a naga slithers out, his hair a bright, pink and the reptile part of his body a vibrant green, like that of a garden snake. When he stands (at least I think that's what he's doing) he's almost the same height as Axel, if not exactly.

"Yes, my lord?" The man's voice is a lot deeper than I had anticipated and I awkwardly try to hide myself behind Axel, like a shy little child. I read about nagas, long ago in some high school course, which is why I know that's what a half snake, half man is called. Still, it's completely different to read about something, thinking there is no way in hell it would ever exist and then being in front of said creature. I'm so scared, I don't know how I'm not crying. It's probably because Axel is letting me use him as a shield, his robe held tight between both my quivering hands. I'm surprised he hasn't pushed me away yet, making me stand far from him, on my own and in total agony.

"Oh you know Marluxia, just the usual checking in," Axel says tiredly, leaning his back on the wall, forcing me to stand at his side. I'm trying to control my shivering but I can almost feel my knees knocking together as I watch the snake man slither further out, his body curling into a sort of rest for himself and he leans on his tail. I grab a hold of Axel's robe again and cover myself with it. He throws an arm around my shoulders, tugging me closer to him. I don't push his arm off because then, he'll probably send me away and for some reason, I feel safe glued to Axel's side...at least while we're roaming out in hell. When we're alone, it's a completely different story how I feel around him.

"Everything's coming along, of course it helps that those humans are all so disgusting," Both Axel and Marluxia share a good laugh at that, before the pink haired monster finally acknowledges me. His eyes are a deep blue, and I notice this because he's at our side in seconds, leaning down and flicking at the air around me with his tongue. He makes a _'tch'_ sound, before pulling away and staring at Axel with disgust. "You smell like a church...it's vile." He backs up a little, his eyes still focused on me, his tongue still in the air. What is it with these demons and their tongues? It's weird. "Why haven't you used your little pet to ease your pain your Evilness?" The naga wiggles his eyebrows and it's the strangest thing I've ever seen.

Axel chuckles, waving his hand in the air like his physical state isn't phasing him at all. I'm sure Marluxia and I know differently though. He's starting to sway, his head coming close to hitting the wall. I don't understand why he goes into heaven if it leaves him like this, and he hasn't told me or even shown the intent to tell me."I, unlike you, dearest Marluxia actually have to put in some work to make sure things run smoothly. I don't have time to indulge in my pleasures," The smirk on Axel's face just makes him look terrifying in his sickly state but I'm the only one scared.

The naga makes a sort of low hissing sound, slithering forward and staring directly at Axel, like I'm not even there. The gaze isn't directed at me, but it's hypnotizing. I can't look away as he comes closer and closer, until directly in front of Axel. I get the feeling this is going to get strange, really quickly. Especially when Marluxia leans an arm over Axel's head and their faces almost touch, leaving me squished between the two.

"There is always time," Marluxia doesn't have to say much and Axel slides his arm off my shoulders, looking towards me with the same smirk. The snake man looks down at me with a tender smile, his face could be very deceiving if it's all you'd see. He's so handsome and kind looking, apart from the snake eyes and even those aren't that scary. That's all until you look down and spot the fucking huge ass snake body growing from his torso. That right there is enough to scare the crap out of anyone.

"Wait out here for me darling," Axel blows me a kiss before following Marluxia into the naga's cave. I stare and whether it's in disgust or anger I can't really tell. A part of me feels insulted, because isn't healing Axel from his heavenly visits something I could do? Unless he doesn't want me for something like that, even though he acts like it...and if he doesn't want me for that, what is he going to do with me? I pull away from the wall, not really wanting to think about that stuff anymore, because I've done enough of that already. If Axel wants to _'relieve'_ himself with that weird snake thing, all the power to him. At least I won't have to do it and taste his nasty splooge.

I've always had the habit of wandering when left alone, and I realize I've started getting too far when I feel a faint pulsing in my stomach. I stop, the sound of something growling from behind me sends a shock of fear through my body. I don't want to look back, but I slowly begin to turn my head and peek over my shoulder.

Quickly I snap my head forward, the sight of the demon dog bearing its teeth burns in my minds eye and I struggle to hear what it's doing behind me. The dog suddenly howls, and I open my mouth to let out a startled yelp before taking off running. This isn't good, because again, if I get too far from Axel, it feels like someone is gutting me alive. I have tears streaming down my face, trying to escape the dog, and now I can hear it panting behind me, snarling and snapping its jaw. It's large feet thudding steadily on the ground, while I struggle to throw one leg in front of the other. The pain is making my head spin, and my legs are going to give out any second. The speed I'm going at is also making it really hard not to just topple over. I can't stop sobbing while I'm running, and this will probably the only time I'll ever be grateful that I don't breathe anymore.

This must be what a weak animal feels like, running through the Savannah, the hungry lioness sprinting after it, slowly catching up, until running right along side it. For me, it isn't a lioness I should be worried about. It's the damn hell hound on my hells. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to run from it, and I look around frantically for a place to hide or get away.

Just as I'm about to turn into the crack in the wall, the dog disappears from behind me in a puff of black smoke. I watch, gripping at the hot walls desperately and before I can feel relief, I hear them. Demons crawling along the walls, hiding in the shadows, which is probably what scared the dog away. They all know I'm Axel's but they can't help it, my pain and crying isn't making the situation any better. I know any minute now, one of them will disobey their Dark Lord and attack me.

The pain in my stomach eases slightly, and I squint into the distance, spotting Axel all the way back from where I came. I push myself forward, urging my feet to move and it becomes easier with every step. Another thing rushing me to Axel's side, is the sounds of the demons. They're getting louder, closer and more feral sounding with each passing second. I can almost feel their eyes on me as I quicken my pace, until I'm running towards Axel.

It's horribly painful to run across the rough grounds of hell, sharp pebbles and large rocks are everywhere...not to mention it's like walking on hot coals, as I'm sure I've mentioned before. None of this matters though, because it's all minor shit compared to what some of these demons will do to me if I don't get to Axel. I'm sprinting now, arms pumping, my entire focus on getting to the redhead's side as fast as possible and I still haven't reached him. How damn far did I run?

I hear a thud, and I know it's over, the following pounding of feet assures me of that. I scream just before the demon tackles me to the ground, and we roll along, coming to a stop only after crashing against a wall. I can feel the demon's teeth tearing into the flesh on my arm as soon as it grabs a hold of me, and I know I should fight back but I can't stop screaming. This is a type of monster I've never seen before, most of the demons I've seen sort of resembled something like a human but this one...the best way to describe it would be like one of those evil creatures in that movie Gremlin. Instead of having that little tuft of white hair and green skin, it's bald and completely black. I have to work up the courage to hit it on the head, and when I do, I only hurt myself and make it dig its teeth deeper into me. I don't know what to do and I feel so useless as it eats my fucking arm. Every time I hit it, it only rips faster and harder. I'm screaming for help, but I don't know why...no one is coming.

That black substance that I puked out, is gushing like crazily from my arm, and the creature is just drinking it up. I'm trying to shake it off but that works just as well as hitting it on the head. With a wild scream, I heave my arm up into the air, the monster still latched on and when it comes back down, I kick it hard with both feet. Its teeth rip out and it flies back giving me enough time to scurry up and start running again. I don't want to look down at my arm, because I'm scared. It doesn't feel right, and it hurts so badly I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet.

Suddenly, Axel appears in front of me and I smack hard into his chest, my mauled arm hitting him with a wet slap. I hide my face against him, shivering harshly, muffling my sobs. I know I shouldn't be crying, because it only works to attract demons but I can't stop. When I hear the monster getting back up, I press into Axel harder. I don't hear it running towards us though, instead the feet quickly disappear in the opposite direction. Axel has his arms wrapped around me, petting my back soothingly and I pull away, my face feeling sticky with the black fluid.

I see my arm now, even if I don't want to and I scream loud. I'd be surprised by the sheer volume and pitch if I wasn't so fucking disgusted with the sight of half my fucking forearm chewed right off! I can't stop screaming, each one louder than the last and I don't think I'll stop until Axel slaps me before I can scream again. The hard hit snaps my head away from the horrific sight and I stare blankly at the ground, letting it sink in. My fucking hand is gone. My right hand is gone, my strong hand, the hand I use for everything. I feel Axel grip higher up on my arms, making a sound, as the black blood no doubt seeps into his clothes.

"Stop shouting, it will grow back," When Axel says those words, I almost don't believe him...actually, I don't believe him at all. I turn my head slowly, staring at him with a doubtful look and he smiles, like he expected it to be there. "Do you think I'd be this calm about you losing your right hand if I was lying?" Why would he be worried about my right hand anyway? I don't have time to interrupt and ask because he keeps talking, dragging a sharp nail down the side of my face, along my jaw. It's not a painful touch and if my head tilts in his direction, I can't tell you. I just stay quiet and he continues, in a softer tone, cupping my cheek."You're dead and doomed to suffer for eternity and for that, you need all your body. No matter what happens to you down here, you'll always come back." He ruffles my hair, knocking the bunny ears off and I catch them before they fall to the ground. I've somehow managed to keep them a brilliant white, but I don't really know why I've taken such care of them. It could be to make sure demons see it and pause before attacking. At least it gives me a little more of a chance, right? Or maybe not. I still got attacked and partially eaten by a little demon, so the ears are useless and degrading and now they're covered in my blood. Axel plucks them gently from my arm and I watch as they disintegrate in his hand, turning to ash in a few seconds.

"Your hand will come back, but it will be one of the worst things you've ever endured in your existence," The smile on his face would make it seem like lighthearted news, and I hug my still bleeding stub to my chest. It hurts crazily, a deep pulsing coming from its middle and a horrible burning everywhere else. The redhead grabs my arm, and turns it over in his hands, watching the black liquid drip off his fingers. I don't look down at it, I just can't.

Axel bends down, tearing a long strip from the end of his robe, and I watch as the material slowly grows back. I'm transfixed in watching his clothes fix itself, so I don't really notice him cauterizing the wound or even with what he does it, until I feel the burning pain and it registers in my head. I whimper, automatically trying to tug my arm away but he holds tight. "Let me make it easier for you," He says and I wonder what I'm going to have to do in order to pay him back, before I feel grateful. I take up biting my lip to stop myself from crying, this whole process hurts a lot already, how much worse can it get?

When he lifts it to his face and licks away the black fluid, I'm too scared to pull it away. Then, the longer he licks at my arm, the less I feel the pain so I just watch him as he drinks up the blood. I wonder why I didn't bleed before, when there had been enough times where I'd gotten cut. Like when he almost bit my lips off, or when that demon girl stabbed me...or even when he whipped me after escaping the party. "How come I bleed all of a sudden?" I ask quietly and he seems to realize he's drinking from my arm, pulling it away from his mouth. His black tongue quickly licks away any last drops from his face before he wraps the fabric around the wound and ties it tight.

"You've fully adapted to hell and are no longer a new soul," This information seems to bring a smile to his face, one he can't fight off, even as he turns away and begins walking, going towards wherever he was going before I was attacked. I hurry to catch up because I don't want to lose any more parts of me. I grab onto his sleeve with my left hand when I get close enough, the grip weaker than I'd like it to be and he looks down at me. I worry he's going to shake me off, so I try and grab on even tighter.

"Don't leave me behind, please," I swallow any little shred of self respect I may have and stare up at Axel with the most helpless face, hoping that maybe it'll help. I keep having to remind myself that he's soulless, and that he's the devil but that stupid hope is always there. It's probably the fact that he resembles a person, so I automatically assume he can't be all bad...but maybe he is. Maybe he is all bad and evil. I know I should believe that, but for some odd reason, I can't. Especially when he looks down at me with a gentle, closed mouth smile for once and pecks my forehead.

I try and hide the shock and utter confusion on my face, but he knows. He ruffles my hair again before sighing deeply, dropping his arms to his side. It takes me a while, but I realize his eyes are still pitch black, meaning he didn't relieve himself and is still in pain. Again, I feel bad for him and I tell myself not to but I do. "I think we both need some rest, let's go back to my room." Axel waves his hand weakly, before turning.

I'm surprised when he doesn't laugh and run away, like it was all a trick and instead conjures up a black portal. He turns to look at me, motioning for me to step through. I feel a little touch of something, a good emotion and I know it's good because it's such a change from what I've been feeling for so long. He's not going on his round because I was attacked (he had been okay with going before), and he didn't do whatever you do with a naga, though I don't know if that's because of me. It still makes me feel like maybe my theories are right, and if they are, maybe I'll be okay for a while. I mean, at least that way I know I won't be shoved into the Soul Wall.

It's when Axel looks down at me, and his eyes go round with awe and wonder, that I realize I've actually let a smile grace my features.

* * *

**A/N:** The word splooge...it makes me laugh.

Wait...what's this? A SMILE! FROM ROXAS!  
-faints-

Also, I promise there's quite the reason behind Axel's visits to heaven, just as there is a reason to why he's all in Sora's business.  
Y'all just have to wait for it to slowly emerge!  
But for now, enjoy some DevilAxel and DeadRoxas bonding timez.

Oh yeah, and before I forget (as I tend to forget everything)  
BeehiveOneThreeZer0 bribed me to write this, because she is a cruel mistress.

-sashays into the shadows-


	12. The Deal

**XII: The Deal**

I can't close my eyes, and I can't seem to lay still. The burning pain coming from my mutilated arm is cramping my entire body, every inch of me from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes is on fire. I'm panting, though I don't know why. I can't breathe, so it's all useless but it gives me something to do to distract myself. I can feel sweat dripping out of every pore, and I hear it sizzle as it touches the rock underneath me. I've rolled off the blankets Axel laid out, because even feeling the fabric against my skin hurts now. It's not any easier on the ground, but I'm running out of ways to make this suffering end.

"Aarrgh, fuck," A sharp pain comes from the center of my stub, shooting up my arm, right into my head. I clench my teeth tight, trying so hard not to start screaming. I can't take this, every second is total agony. I roll back onto the blankets, my arm throbbing, and the pain in my head would make even the worst migraine imaginable seem like nothing. I hear Axel shift from his place on the bed, before his head pops out and he hangs off over the edge to stare at me. My horrible pain must be attracting him over. He is after all still weary from Heaven, so he's probably starved for anything evil.

"Is there more growing in?" He asks quietly and I can only stare at him, my eyes pulsing in my skull and the sweat burns as it rolls down into them.

"What?" I ask stupidly, because I have no idea what he's talking about. I can't concentrate past my fucking pain.

"The pain usually peaks whenever a bit more of your arm grows back," Axel suddenly seems to decide he's too far away and appears at my side in a puff of black smoke. He smiles softly, wiping the sweat off my forehead and tucks my bangs behind my ear. Oddly enough, his touches don't hurt, in fact, wherever his hand makes contact, it feels amazing. I grab him by the wrist because at his point I don't even give a shit and I make him touch more of my face. The smile is still on his lips when I look back at him, his hand stilling at my shoulder, and the relief that comes with the touch makes me groan. This may sound horrible, but he needs to touch more of me, right now. "Coming on a little strong Roxas," The smile is replaced by the most diabolic smirk I've ever seen and since coming to hell, I've seen quite a few. I try and ignore him, instead trying to move his hand but he isn't letting me.

"Why...why am I reacting like this to your touch?" I narrow my eyes at him, trying to stay focused through the pain that's still steadily throbbing every where else. At least my shoulder isn't hurting though, I guess. Axel laughs, rubbing the spot where his hand is tenderly and I sort of hate the fact that it feels so good. Another sharp stabbing pain comes from deep within my arm and I cry out, my body going rigid for a few seconds. I look up when I feel Axel grip my shoulders, pushing me onto my back and straddling my hips. I choke, but realize that it's not just his hand that makes me feel good, the same applies for every part of Axel that touches me.

It's only because the pain has gone beyond the point of being unbearable that I throw my arms around him and press our bodies flush together. He chuckles against me, pulling away only enough to latch his lips onto mine. The migraine of hellish proportions is gone, and in it's place, the feeling of Axel's icy tongue dancing around inside my mouth. I remember that I can't grip onto him with two hands, so instead I pull him closer using my good arm and whatever's left of my other. The more he touches me, the better I feel. While I may only have one hand, Axel has both of his and he seems to be set on taking full advantage of that. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't want him near me but the pain is so bad and this just feels so good.

You know what, I don't care. Why shouldn't I be doing this? It's not about morals anymore, or what I even think is right. I'm living in Hell. It's about surviving and trying to make it through each day in this damned place. My arm hasn't even grown back down to my wrist yet, I still have so much left to go through. I'm going to do anything to ease this process.

I also really don't care anymore because the horrible pain is gone and my body doesn't feel like it's being turned inside out. I could moan because it feels so amazing, and I realize with a slight hint of horror that I'm actually really turned on. Axel stops kissing me, his hands stopping at my waist and he looks down to where my hips are pressed against his, my legs wrapped tightly around him. A short, red eyebrow raises before he looks up at my face. I hate the smirk that's there almost as much as I hate the fact that I can't deny any of this because he knows what I'm thinking. Fucking damn it. "You seem to be enjoying this," He says, licking my spit off his lips and I can't believe I was actually kissing him back almost as feverishly as he was kissing me. Actually I can believe it, because I'm sure even back on Earth, I would've made out with the devil if it meant getting relief from a bad migraine.

"Shut up, you know why," I glare, and almost want to start crying when I feel the pain in my head starting up again. Axel examines my face, but I don't know what he's looking for. Whatever it is, he seems to find it because he grins, kissing me softly before moving to litter soft kisses down my neck.

I can feel him smile against my skin and he answers my question before I can even ask it. "I'm just realizing how much of a genius I am for having you in a thong." The feeling of a blush surprises me and I go to grab him when I remember I only have one hand. I use my left hand to pull him up only half way, but he seems to get the idea and stares up at me. If I had a heart it would be pounding, because Axel just has this look in his eyes. I can feel the fading relief from where he had been kissing and I curse, the migraine is almost as bad as it was before. Why do I have to feel good only like this? Why can't laying still help ease the pain or something? The fact that so much of my after life rests in his hands really is getting to me.

"Calm down Roxas," The way my name rolls off his tongue almost makes me tremble, especially in the state I'm in and I look at him. "Lay still and I'll help you," I wonder if this is what someone feels like when they think making a deal with Axel is a good idea. I say this because, looking into his eyes, I almost feel like I should trust him when he says that.

I'm nodding before I can stop myself and he winks at me, taking up his place from before, his tongue wrapping around one of my nipples. I'd be embarrassed by the sounds I make, but I don't care. I'm not in pain when he touches me, and it feels fucking amazing as an added bonus, so I decide to just let myself enjoy this. I start thinking of Hayner and the way he'd touch me. I feel Axel slowly hook his fingers in the delicate lacy thong, but instead imagine Hayner in his place. It's strange but I don't feel as excited imagining my old boyfriend, when back on Earth he had been the only fantasy I'd ever had.

Axel nips at my thigh and I look down at him, the smirk he sends me erasing Hayner from my thoughts right away and before I know it, the thong is being tossed off somewhere behind the redheaded devil. The air is warm and moist as it touches all the parts of me that where hidden behind clothes before, but it's not like there was much. He drags a sharp nail down my shaft and I hiss, my legs tensing at the odd feeling. Axel places a soft kiss against my bare hip and I close my eyes, biting my bottom lip. There are so many thoughts running through my head right now, I almost feel dizzy.

I can feel Axel staring down at my crotch, which is standing at attention with no shame and I get that same twist of excitement and horror I felt right after he told me he was going to need my help he heal himself. I grab at his shoulder, the fingers of my left hand weakly curling into the fabric and I open my eyes to see him send me one last smile before swallowing my entire length.

I don't know if the gasp is from the shock or from the actual sensation. The inside of Axel's mouth is burning, but his tongue is like ice as it wraps all the way around my shaft. I can't tear my eyes away from the sight, until Axel begins bobbing his head. At that point, my eyes roll back and I release his shoulder, both my arms flopping down uselessly at my sides. All the pain in my entire body seems to wash out, not even the killer migraine is torturing me and instead of pain in my head, there's a choir of angels singing.

I've never in my entire life been on the receiving end of a blow job, so I don't know if it's because its my first time or if it's because Axel gives the best damn head in the universe, but he has me cumming in a few minutes, my back arching off the ground and I push myself a little further into his mouth. Any normal person would probably have choked, instead, Axel takes it all in easily until I flop down, feeling like I have no bones. I hear Axel swallow from somewhere above me before he appears in my line of vision, with a wide grin. "You should be feeling quite painless now," he says, staring at me with his usual blazing emerald eyes. I can barely manage a nod, as I lay on the few blankets. Everything feels good now, the fabric that once caused agony when it brushed against my skin actually feels quite nice against my body. I'm still sweating profusely, but for once since I've been in hell, my body isn't in any type of physical agony. Again, that good emotion swirls around inside of me and I feel another smile coming on. It's when I open my eyes that I realize I've closed them and I find Axel smiling down at me. "Would you like to come with me to earth?" He says straightening up and I stare up at him.

"Huh...right now?" I say slowly, forcing my body to shift and I get up. I look down at my naked self and Axel seems to realize I'm totally nude as he casts a look at the forgotten white thong.

"Yes, now is the perfect time. Your transition will be much more pleasant in your current state, just let me get you something to wear," He moves towards the wall and I watch him stick him hand in a black portal, slowly pulling out a long black garment. He tosses it at me and I catch it. It's very light and when I stretch it out in front of me, I see it sort of resembles Axel's black robe, only much smaller. "There's a musician up there who thinks selling his soul to me is quite an idea, and I'm feeling a little peckish." Axel grins when I send him a look, slipping my arms into the sleeves and feeling the material glide along my skin. It could just be from Axel's little pain _'remedy'_ or maybe it's just a really fancy robe. Either way, it's nice not to be totally naked anymore and wrapped in soft, delicate silk. It's also nice and fresh too, which is great considering my eternal residence.

"How do you know?" I ask , watching Axel open up another portal only this one's larger, the familiar sounds of rushing wind and crackling coming from its center. Axel turns before stepping in, extending his hand back for me to take. I stare down at it, contemplating whether or not I should actually grab it before deciding to just do it. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like I'll die or anything, ha-ha.

"Roxas, darling, if I didn't know than how would I acquire my souls?" He shakes his head, chuckling like I said something quite funny and I look around. I don't know when, if ever, I'll get used to traveling around in this way. I mean, it feels so strange to float around weightlessly, looking but seeing only nothingness.

Finally there's this strange suction from over top and I look up, just in time to watch a huge crack open up, the sight of millions of stars coming into view. The portal spits us out, Axel landing gracefully, with the practice of decades while I almost stumble right into the road. I look around, the familiar sight of houses and street lamps coming back to me and I smile, eyes wide. I didn't think I'd ever miss it, but I do. Slowly, the sounds from Earth come flooding back and I hear the loud, pumping bass coming from a house just a few lights down the street. I look back at Axel, and I don't know why but I feel almost excited to see this take place. Along with the excitement, there's pity because the guy has no idea what he's getting into.

I stop when I see Axel leaning over, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. I take a hesitant step towards him, before he reaches out and grabs me, pulling himself up using my good arm. He looks towards the house after standing straight, but I'm looking up at his face. He looks like he's going to be sick, like a kid who's stayed too long on the little tea cup ride. "Whenever I come to Earth, I always feel like throwing up," Axel tells me as he starts walking towards the house, and I follow along, taking in the sight of the neighborhood.

We get to the house and it's filled with people, the smell of pot, sweat and spilled beer swirl around me as Axel leads me into the place. This entire scene reminds me of college, and all the nights I spent before dropping out, partying with people in the dorms, trying to make myself forget Hayner every time he'd be a dick to me. It never worked, obviously. It took dying and going to hell to finally stop caring about him.

The people around us don't seem to notice that we're crashing the party and I watch as a few girls on the couch are spoken to by this really shady looking guy. I get a sick feeling in the core of my being as I watch the two sway slightly in their seats, the guy watching them with hungry, malicious eyes. I hurry to catch up with the Devil as he heads up the stairs and he stops, waiting for me to reach his side. It takes me a few minutes and I notice the hallway light flicker, Axel casting a look at it before turning back to me and rushing me up the last steps.

We're about to push into a room when someone stops us, I hear the man's drunken slurs, turning to send the man a confused stare but Axel actually seems to understand what he wants. I watch the redhead slowly face the guy and I inch away, pressing myself against the wall as Axel walks over to the man. They speak to each other, until the drunk starts to laugh and directs Axel into the room we were about to go into. The man turns and continues along as if he'd never seen us. Axel comes back and I'm the one to stop him before he opens the door this time. "What did you say to him?" I ask, looking back to see where the guy had gone, but not finding him.

"I just found out where Seifer is," Axel finally pushes open the door and we step in. The room is foggy with smoke, and I can hear the low mumble of voices coming from the bed pushed against the far wall. I blink watching as Axel makes his way towards the bed. I stand off to the side, not wanting to get too close. Looking around the room, there's millions of things littered on the floor. Beer cans and whiskey bottles, joint roaches and cigarette butts along with clothes and lined paper, everything just left there. On the coffee table, a mirror is set with lines of cocaine, right beside a cluster of guitar picks and my eyes widen. I move along the shadows, just in case and stand a few steps away as Axel gets the guy to stand off the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy asks, his beanie hanging onto his head for dear life, his short blonde hair peaking out at the front. He sways all over the place before Axel catches him by the shoulder.

"Seifer, is that really anyway to talk to the man who is about to give you everything?" I watch the smile slowly stretch across Axel's face, the kind of smile that could clearly show he isn't human. If that doesn't work, the two small horns protruding from his forehead could also be pretty convincing.

"Whatchu talking about mister?" The guy's eyebrow lifts high on his forehead, and he tries to cross his arms but loses his balance. He flops back onto the bed and Axel advances on him, forcing me to inch along the wall, closing the gap between us to get a better view. I see a few girls laying on the bed, though Axel doesn't seem to mind their presence. I realize this is because they're passed out completely, before I turn back to see Seifer staring up into Axel's smirking face.

"I have a proposition, if you're willing to hear it," The blonde doesn't even question it, instead he nods his head and lets Axel continue. "I heard what you said, about selling your soul for a record deal, and I'm a promising buyer," Axel's eyes begin to almost glow and Seifer laughs.

"So what? You tellin' me you're the devil here to make a deal?" I can hear the skepticism in his voice, but underneath the tough guy act, there is a hint of fear, almost as if something deep within himself is telling him that the devil is exactly who this mysterious redhead is.

"Precisely. Now, I take it you aren't a very religious man?" Axel pulls away a little, letting Seifer straighten himself up and rest his elbows on his knees.

"No, I don't believe in none of that shit," It's as if he suddenly senses the presence of someone else because he looks towards me but Axel stops him just before he can get a good look at me. The Devil's large hand grips the man by the jaw and turns the blonde's head to face him.

"Then you have nothing to lose in telling me your soul is mine," Axel licks his lips hungrily and the guy stays quiet, staring almost blankly into the redhead's face. "If I am really who I claim to be, you have fame and fortune to gain, all at the price of something you won't even notice is missing."

"I just have to say it? That's it?"

"Just tell me your soul is mine," Axel lets go of the man's face before he sticks his hand out, offering to seal the deal. I feel like screaming out for the man to stay quiet, but I look around and realize he's lost either way. Quickly, I look over, just as he seems to make the decision.

"Alright, it's all yours." He slides his hand into Axel's and there's a slight tremble that runs through the floorboards, the light fixture rattling slightly as a black smoke begins to twirl around their locked hands. The blonde seems to realize the reality of the deal he'd just made as a bright light begins to glow from the center of his belly. Axel grins as the man begins to groan in pain, falling to his knees, hand still clenching Axel's. The lights begin to flitter crazily, and I stare at the door, wondering if anyone else felt the tremors, though I doubt it. Everyone in here is so fucked up.

There's a bright flash and I snap my head back to watch a white, glowing sphere trying to squeeze its way out through Seifer's mouth. The man's eyes are streaming tears and he looks like he's trying to scream but his own soul is muffling the sounds. Axel bends over then, just when the glowing ball is about to slip out and sucks it into his own mouth. Their hands fall away and Seifer looks up at Axel. There's something different about his face, and his eyes have a very unsettling look to them. "Good luck, child," Axel says soothingly before reaching out and grabbing me, making us vanish in a puff of black smoke. The last thing I see, is Seifer's face staring into nothingness. I realize the difference about him is that he looks completely empty.

"I feel much better now, let's go home," Axel sighs contently through the darkness and I blink hugely...Home? Well, I guess so.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I need to upload this now, even if there might be some typos and a few things I have to fix. Nothing too bad though, I hope.  
My internet has been really on the fritz today, so once again, it's now or in a while and I think you guys want an update now rather than later.  
Also, I don't know what's going on but I've been trying to reply to reviews and all I get is a 404 error!  
I've been wanting to thank everyone for the support for my new story "So, You're From Space?" but it's not letting me.

Jeeze, I love you guys. I hope you all enjoy this little addition. Now I'm gonna go work on Esa Chica and a little Just Between us. I'm slowly getting back on track guys!  
Thank you all for everything. You've all been so amazing.  
Hopefully my stupid internet will one day be restored, and I'll have to stop relying on random unprotected connections...but y'all keep that last part a secret ;D

With the power of love, I, Sharmander, bequeath (I used to think it was bequeef LOL) this chapter thee.


	13. The Brother

**XIII: The Brother  
**

I hear him, his footsteps silent to anyone else but I know he's lurking in the shadows. My skin prickles and I reach through the sheets for Kairi, though we've barely spoken for weeks now. I find her back, like I know I would and it gives me this deep sense of dread. If he's here for me, like I feel he is, then my wife won't try and save me. She'll find me tomorrow morning, lifeless on the kitchen floor after a fight to the death with the devil, of course she'll never know that, and God only knows what people will assume. I shift and I hear him chuckle in the back of my mind, and for a second I wonder if maybe I'm just dreaming, a horrible nightmare but nothing more. All of this, everything that's happened is all just some dream that'll end when I wake up. Roxas will be alive, and I'll call him to beg him forgiveness. I'll tell him I've loved him since we were small and that he'd always be my brother, no matter who he chooses to be with. I feel Axel sit on the edge of the bed and my eyes snap open, my heart breaking when I slowly come to know this isn't a dream. He's really here and Roxas is really dead. I reach for what I should have in the first place (instead of my wife, who's come to hate me), the one thing that could give me comfort in such an hour. Axel stops me before I can curl my fingers around the beads of my rosary and he grips my wrist roughly. "How many of these damn things do you have?" He asks, pulling me out of bed and using his free hand to grab the the delicate beads.

"Get out of my house!" I shout at him, though it's no use. I know he isn't going to leave and I have no idea how to send him away. He pulls me against him, staring right down into my eyes and it unsettles me more than anything. In his eyes I see death, swirling in the slitted black pupils as they scan my face, I see all the souls he's ever devoured and I search desperately for Roxas. Axel's eyes slowly narrow as he smiles wide, bearing more of his sharp teeth. How could I have let Roxas fall into the Devil's hands?

_Please God, don't let me die tonight._ I shut my eyes, and do all I can. I pray for him to leave, I pray to just be left alone to cry the loss of my brother and slowly fix my life. Everything is already hard enough as it is, I don't need Axel here. There's too much hope as soon as I feel him release my hand, so it's obvious I feel devastated when I open my eyes and find him still standing there, watching me easily through the darkness. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Stop praying already, I told you all it does is annoy me," He glares at me, slowly trailing his eyes up and down my frame, the wide, fiendish smile gone. I've lost so much weight these last few weeks, I almost look emaciated and I can tell he's taking this all in. I just can't bring myself to eat anything though, the guilt is crushing me, the heavy weight in my chest leaves little room for food. I can only imagine what my poor brother must be suffering in Hell, and it's all my fault. I could have saved him and brought him back to God, or at least convinced him there was much more left in the World to see, but I was an idiot and never thought of his suffering while he was alive. I should have known he was never alright or better yet, I should have never been so stupid. There was never anything wrong with my brother, so why did we all treat him like a leper? God, I feel so, so guilty.

"What do you want from me?" I ask quietly, peeling my eyes away from Axel and staring straight at the floor. I have to wait this out, like I've done every time he's come in the dead of night. Soon it will be morning and I'll be driving to my parents house, to tell them about Roxas' death. I have to share this grief with someone, and they're the ones I should tell first. I wonder quickly how they're going to take it, and if maybe I should wait for them to settle after their trip to deliver such news. A part of me hopes they'll feel a touch of sadness for their son's passing, but something inside tells me they won't. It only makes me even sadder. I'm interrupted in my thinking by Axel laughing and I look up at him, even if I don't want to.

"Your parents are almost crueler than I...and yet you fear me but have no problem visiting your old man?" Axel is smiling from ear to ear again and I furrow my brow, my mouth twisting down into a deep frown. How dare he talk about my parents like that? I'll admit, they were never the most loving, nor the most compassionate but they were good parents just the same. They taught me values and took me to church every Sunday, they kept me fed and gave me clothes to wear and a place to call home. It was because of them that I got such a good job and met Kairi. They were fine with Roxas, gave him everything they gave me...until of course he came out to all of us. Remembering my ignorance hurts too much, and regretting my reaction won't do me any good, so I stop myself from thinking about it. Axel seems to find this amusing, the smile still in place. "You can try to avoid thinking about him...but you see him in everything you do. Every morning in the mirror, it's his face staring back at you, asking you why you left him all alone," The devil pouts at me, batting his eyelashes in a look of faux-sadness and I curl my lip, taking a step back into the nightstand. "Oh Sora, it's your fault I'm dead...If you'd have accepted the fact that I take it in the ass, I'd probably still be alive. To think, all I ever needed was a brother, and you were just a son of a bitch," The voice that comes from Axel's mouth isn't his own, but my brother's. It brings a sharp sting to my eyes, my heart sinking into my stomach. It'd been so long since I heard Roxas speak, and to hear his voice coming from the devil just makes it hurt even more somehow. I narrow my eyes, sending all my hatred to Axel through my stare, while at the same time trying to hold back the tears.

"You're a monster."

"Quite the deduction Sora," Axel rolls his eyes, his voice returning to normal as he loses his playful demeanor and yanks me towards him once again. I desperately wish I knew what he wanted from me and yet deep inside, I feel like I know the answer though it is an answer I am not yet ready to accept. All the same, I wish it was easier to just give him what he wants and send him on his way. However, I'd never surrender myself to him, which means I'll have to spend the rest of my time on earth, dealing with his damned visits. I don't think I could last that long though and waiting for the good Lord to relieve me of this torture feels like it's eons away. Every single passing day feels like a lifetime filled with pain and sorrow and as much as I hate to admit it, Axel is right. Roxas is everywhere, and it's ruining me. I see him walking on the street, in the faces of strangers, or hear him as if he were calling my name. I've unconsciously begun to drive past the clock tower where we spent so many days as kids, playing together, to get home, even if it takes me an extra 20 minutes. If I didn't have God, I'd have probably taken the same route as my poor, lost brother. Axel seems to perk up suddenly, almost like he heard my thoughts and liked the idea of me killing myself. My stomach does a sick twist and flip, and I try and squirm out of his grasp. Of all the billions of people on this green earth, why did Satan have to take a liking to me?

...

I wake up on my bedroom floor with nothing but bruised wrists from where Axel kept grabbing me. The window is thrown open, the hot summer air coming in like a thick fog. I feel the sweat collecting on my upper lip and forehead and wipe at it, before sitting up and peering over the edge of the bed. Kairi is still fast asleep, but when I use the bed to help myself stand, she stirs. Suddenly, her blue eyes are staring at me and I remember why I fell in love with her all those years ago. Her simple, clean beauty always amazed me, how she could look so perfect without make up. I remember quickly how bad our marriage has gotten when she sends me a dirty look, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed. I don't know why it started to fall apart, because she'd been happy before, we'd been happy. I'm not sure if it's my fault or not, and even if it is, I have no clue what I've done. "Why haven't you gone to work? Don't tell me you're gonna spend another day in here praying for your fag of a brother," Kairi begins to peel off her night gown, grumbling about the sweltering heat as she turns her back to me. I look away from my wife then, as she begins to dress herself and wonder just what happened to us.

Axel's face quickly springs to mind and even if it's close to scorching in the apartment, I feel cold. My body trembles as I push myself forward, towards the bedroom door, hoping to leave Kairi behind before we start to argue. I can feel the urge then, as her words bounce around inside my head-_ 'praying for your fag of a brother'_- to turn around and hit her. I gasp as soon as the thought comes and I push it away, rushing out of the room and away from her. I can hear her, opening the drawers of our dresser harder than necessary as I stumble into the living room, wondering what's gotten into me. Never before have I ever felt the need to strike Kairi, but now I can't shake the feeling. The more I hear her stomp around angrily in the bedroom, the more I want to march back in there and slap her. With each passing day, she begins to resemble her mother. The woman was never a good person and I fear my wife will one day, fully transform into her. I turn towards the crucifix I hung back onto the wall, only to see it gone, again tossed into the garbage bin. There is no one in this house but Kairi and I, so I know it must have been her. A part of me wonders if I'd have known how nonreligious she is, would I have fallen in love with her? I grind my teeth, trying to swallow my anger as I bend over to pluck the cross from the waste, which is luckily only a few tissues and ripped papers. I ask God why he's testing me like this, as I hang it back up. I've been nothing but loyal to Him, attending mass since young, reading the holy word and living my life as a good catholic, yet it seems to all amount to shit. Pure, worthless shit. I'm drowning here on my own, and now that I need Jesus and the Father more than ever before, I feel as though I'm completely alone.

I try to convince myself that these thoughts are what's ruining me. I've suddenly adapted this dark, pessimistic outlook that I can't seem to get rid of and it frightens me to think that this is probably how Roxas started, feeling forgotten and lost. Surely God hasn't abandoned me, so I have to try and get back on track. This is all just a hurdle I am supposed to over-come, after-all, every marriage has it's ups and downs, and I am definitely not the first to lose a loved one. The visits from Axel however, are something else entirely. They make believing that God is listening to my prayers a little harder than it was before. "You're still here?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by the voice of my wife and I turn away from the wall, my hand falling away from the crucifix just now. I see Kairi as she stands there, regarding me with a bored expression, her purse thrown over her shoulder and the fact that she's going to leave again hurts me.

"Did you throw this in the garbage again?" I ask, instead of begging her to stay and fix our failing marriage. The question seems to anger her and she stomps over, reaching out and pulling the cross off the wall. I step away from her as she whips it down onto the ground, and I hear it break apart, apparently much more fragile than I had thought. The sound is lost, and so are her words as she screams at me about being sick of my religious bullshit. I can't concentrate enough to shout back, all I can see is the dark, love-bite, glowing a bright reddish, purple from under the collar of her blouse. I blink stupidly and she kicks the pieces of my broken cross to the other side of the room before turning to walk away. My hand shoots out, almost as if it has a mind of its own and I stop her, my grip tightening almost immediately, and only getting tighter with each second that ticks past. "What is that?" My voice sounds deeper than it usually is, and I can feel a large lump forming in my throat as I struggle against the urge to cry.

She seems to suddenly remember the bruise, the mark I definitely didn't leave because I'd never do anything like that and her free hand flies up to her neck, covering the little oval. Biting someone to the point of leaving a mark has never seemed romantic or arousing to me, just sick and wrong, so seeing something like that on my wife's skin fills me with a rage unlike one I've ever known. I feel her give a harsh yank, but my grip doesn't loosen. I tell myself to let her go, but the anger that's built up inside of me, has taken full control. Her struggling does nothing but pull the material of her shirt down, revealing more markings, some darker, some larger but all of them seem to glow against her pale skin in a little path of ruptured blood vessels. Her silence must be what does it, and it's almost like an out of body experience. I can feel myself raising my hand, but I can't stop myself as I swing it around and slap her hard across the face. Her head snaps left, and as soon as the loud sound echoes through out the apartment, I release her, suddenly falling back into my own body again, it seems, and I scramble backwards, trying to put more distance between us. Kairi doesn't move, instead her head stays facing left, her auburn hair falling across her face, hiding her expression from my view. "K-kairi...dear God...I'm sorry," I stammer, my arms stiff and unsure as I reach out, only to tug my hands away as if burnt. The silence stretches on and on...

"You fucking prick," She hisses before stalking away from me and slamming the house door. I stay standing there, until the windows all slam open, the glass rattling in their frames and I know he's back. The house feels different, and the heat is completely sucked from the apartment. The floor feels like ice and I start to tremble again, the stinging in my hand making me nauseous as I wait for Axel to show himself. I cannot believe I hit her...my _wife_...the woman I vowed to love and cherish for the rest of my life...but those marks...those fucking hickeys.

"That was a good one, I heard it all the way from Hell," His bright green eyes are laughing at me and that anger I felt towards Kairi comes back, only this time it's directed towards him. I scream wildly, before lunging at him, swinging my fists. If I can't pray him away, I'll just have to beat him out. The adrenaline must be what gave me even the slightest hope that I'd be able to fight Axel, and it all washes out of me when he catches both my bruised wrists in his hands, again his iron grip almost bringing me to my knees. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat a guest?" I hate how he's always laughing at me, how it seems he knows something about me that I don't. My head jerks up so that I can fully face him.

"What do you want from me?" I'm begging him now to tell me, and as pathetic as it is, I can't stop myself. I'm so sick of this, so sick of his visits and the pain it brings up every time. Whenever I see him, I'm reminded that my brother is gone forever, I'm reminded that he's in Hell right now, doomed to eternal damnation...because of me.

"Can't I visit just because?" The grin on his face lets me know he'll never tell me, at least not until the time comes for him to finally get whatever he wants. He isn't getting my soul (it's the only thing I imagine him wanting), because even if I'm in a rough patch, I'll never sell it to him to make things better and he can't just take it from me...can he? "I also have something I want to show you," he lets go of me and I don't move, my arms flop down to my sides and I just stand there, so tired. I watch him conjure a small black orb, and it grows steadily until stopping at the size of a crystal ball. He brings it closer to me and I stare down at it, watching as a murky imagine begins to appear in the blackness. It takes a few seconds before I realize I'm staring down at Roxas, my brother laying on the floor, wrapped in a black robe, writhing around in pain, missing most of his right arm. I feel vomit rising into the back of my throat and I slap Axel's hands away. He doesn't show me the orb again, but it doesn't matter. I can't force the sight of Roxas suffering from my mind any more than I can force Axel out of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh hey there, what's this? Another POV? Uh...yeah.

I came to the conclusion today, that these are my stories (not my _characters_, but MY story_ ideas_) so, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want with them and stop worrying so much about others opinions. I mean, it's not like this is a serious, professional job or anything. I do this stuff for fun, for my amusement and for all the other crazy fangirls and boys who enjoy what I write. That's why I write fanfiction...not for it to be analyzed as if I want it published...sheesh. Now, I'm not saying that I don't work hard on my stories or that I don't want people to tell me to improve certain things, or offer their own ideas. I definitely do, because even if this isn't my job, I still wanna write good for the Akuroku fanbase but I don't think it's necessary to say what I've written is stupid. Just keep it to yourself, sweet cheeks.

So, sorry guys if this all makes me sound like a whiney bitch, but I'm gonna start to write whatever the hell I want and if some don't like it or think my ideas are stupid well...I'm sure someone out there has written something better for you to read. But don't worry, I'm not gonna go totally bananas and start writing pure crack. There'll be some sense to my writing, I'm just gonna fuck around with more ideas and do whatever _I_ want with these plots. *end rant

AAAANYWAAAAY, I hope the rest of you sweet and sexy ladies/gents enjoyed this!  
Also, please try and ignore any spelling errors and stuff.  
It's 2am and even if I've read this over a bajillion times, I'm sure I missed something.

-blows away like dust in the wind-  
**  
**


	14. The Crystal Ball

**XIV: The Crystal Ball**

I can feel the effect wearing off, whatever Axel did to me is fading and the pain is starting up again, slowly but surely. There's already a faint headache and my arm feels much too hot. I can't wait for this torture to end, and I really can't wait to see my hand again. I'm not sure how long it's actually been, because the pain makes the hours drag along. If anything it's probably been a day or two, and I can tell because the progress of my arm. There isn't much progress at all.

Axel says it's gotten longer, but I frankly don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. I don't see anything but the disgusting charred end of the stub. "Come now child, don't be so harsh," I feel him curl his hand around my shoulder and I jump, startled. I swear he had left the room, walked right out the doors and I had no idea where he went too, of course. He never tells me shit, so when he got back is just as big a mystery. I never hear him walking around, but then again, I can barely hear myself think down here.

"Stop calling me child, it's weird," Images of him giving me a blow job immediately pop up and I fight off a shiver. It's strange to think that he considers me a child, and still lusts for me, or whatever it is he does. He snorts from behind me, and starts kneading my tense shoulders. It feels really nice, unfortunately, so I let myself be touched. It's not like he repulses me or anything, so it's not too bad. I always tell myself it could be worse. Besides, I know soon he'll leave to Earth or something and the pain will fully catch up to me. I'm not looking forward to it at all, something in me tells me that much more of my arm is about to grow in.

"But that's what you are to me, a child," His hand slides down along my left arm gently and the other just stays at my shoulder, his thumb rubbing the skin under it. He presses his face against the crook of my neck and I freeze there, waiting for him to bite me or lick me, or do something. I almost fall back when he poofs himself in front of me, the sudden lack of his form behind me throws me off balance. "Though if it bothers you that much, I'll stop."

The black, odorless smoke curls up and disappears into the darkness and through it, Axel is staring at me. His emerald eyes burn into my face, and I can almost feel heat coming off his stare as he grins at me. "It's weird that it_ doesn't _bother you," I regain my composure, sending him a look as I scoot back a bit further from him. I don't know what to exactly think of him, sometimes he scares me but other times, he seems different. I can't explain it, but there is a change in the way he talks to me. Almost like he cares...but that's stupid to even think, and right now, it's not like he's giving me the good vibe. He's being rather creepy. I still have to remind myself he's the devil for crying out loud, he can't care.

"You're wrong Roxas, I am quite aware of what caring is and how to care," Axel's voice seems to surround me when he speaks and all I can do is stare at him. If I'd have a heart, it would be pounding fiercely. I can almost feel it's ghost, thumping in my empty chest. I really hate how he can read my thoughts, it's so invading. He raises an eyebrow at me before shaking the look off his face, "I have something for you," He smiles before standing up and moving quickly towards the farthest wall from where I'm seated. I watch him, stretching my neck to try and make out what it is that he grabs and he quickly makes his way back to me. I feel a strange pressure when he grabs my stump, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. I'm nervous for when exactly the pain will kick in.

I follow him easily as he leads me towards the bed and again, my phantom heart thuds heavily in my chest as he lets me crawl onto the sheets with him. I sit with my legs crossed on the soft comforter and I can barely feel Axel sitting next to me, when he presents me with this round crystal ball. Around the bottom there is a black claw like growth and he tells me to hold it by that. It feels strange and a little heavy in my hand, so I rest it against my leg and when it makes contact with my skin, it starts to glow. "What the...what is this?" I ask, watching slowly as an image begins to appear in the clear depths of the sphere.

"A present for you," Axel's voice sounds far away and I can't hear anything anymore when finally, the image becomes clear and I see something that tears me apart from the inside. My brother on his knees sobbing to God.

I can't hear what he's crying for, no matter how hard I try but the sight is clear enough. It's like I'm watching a movie, a very sad movie and I can't change the channel. I feel tears gather in my eyes at the crumpled form of my brother. He's laying on a church floor, and I can almost hear rain in the back of my mind. Slowly, I begin to hear more sounds, the cars swishing over the wet streets outside, the priest walking upstairs, the echos of my brother's cries bouncing off the sacred walls and at last, his voice. "Father...forgive me for what I did to my brother, I was a fool...I'm suffering for it...but I need help to carry on Lord...I can't do this alone," He covers his face, and I want to reach out and touch him. I wish I could ease his torment, and tell him it's okay.

It hurt me more than anything when Sora stopped speaking to me. Out of everyone, I thought he was going to be the one to stay with me, I figured he'd understand and he'd love me. Back on Earth I had completely forgotten what it felt like to me loved by my brother, but watching him now, I can feel it in a strange longing twist in my center. It hurts me to see him like this. I remember Axel is with me when I hear him make a disapproving sound from behind me. I tear my eyes away from my brother and look towards the red haired devil and I notice his eyes are almost glowing green now. "Are you stupid, Roxas?" He says my name instead of calling me child, so I figure I should dignify him with a response. The colour of his eyes is making me rather uneasy, and I lick my lips before answering him.

"No," I can feel the tears still about to leak from when I was watching Sora and Axel leans over, rubbing them out of my eyes roughly with his thumb. I tug my face again and rub my left arm over both eyes. I'd been about to use my right arm, hah.

I stare back towards Axel and he's watching me, those slitted pupils flicking back and forth between my eyes. I figure it out quickly and I see him fight a smile as he catches onto my thoughts. He's enjoying this, he's loving my agony. Before I can say anything, he throws me off when he speaks...

"Why are you suffering for him? Didn't you do that enough on Earth? He abandoned you and left you for dead. He deserves none of your caring," The look he gives me makes me almost believe everything he's told me. Until I remember that I'd never be able to stop loving Sora. Hayner is one thing, because Hayner was never as important to me as Sora. I'd avoided thinking about him as much as possible, just to avoid this ache. "He's living out the consequences to his own actions, as you lived out yours."

"I know that...it's just...he was my brother," I bite my bottom lip to keep from fully crying now and I stare back down into the crystal ball, watching Sora stand from the ground and dust off the front of his pants. He stares up sadly at the giant crucifix hanging in the center of the church, and it almost looks like he's staring up towards me. I choke when I see the difference in him, and let a few tears slip. I wish Axel would leave, so he wouldn't be there behind me, getting his kicks from me crying. As much as I try to suck it up, I can't. There's a deep sadness eating away at my brother's soul, and he looks almost exactly like me, the day I jumped off the balcony.

"Mmm yes, quite the brother," Axel chuckles before I feel him slip off the bed, just barely. I don't care enough to look for him and I stay watching Sora as he leaves the church and walks back out onto the street. I was right, it is raining and the city is full of people running around with an umbrella, or trying to cover their heads with their arms. My brother does nothing to block the rain and walks along the side walk slowly, almost dragging his feet, people speeding past him, not even casting a glance. I don't know why I can't look away, when watching him like this makes being thrown into a pit of demons seem painless. I feel there are now tears streaming down my cheeks, almost as if my eyes were just waiting for Axel to disappear to unleash the flood.

I follow Sora the entire way home, the familiar sight of his apartment coming into view. He had been so excited to be finally out of the house, on his own with Kairi. He was going to take such good care of her, and she'd seemed to like him well enough. _I _never liked his wife and that's when the drifting started between my brother and me. Kairi didn't care much for me and never went out of her way to have Sora spend time with me, it seemed she tried to occupy all his time. I was busy myself and well, we eventually wouldn't speak like we used to. But there was still contact. He'd call me every now and then when his bitch of a wife wasn't around, he'd invite me out for lunch or to watch a movie. He'd never invite me to his place, but I'd seen it when I helped them move in. I didn't care, I just enjoyed spending time with Sora. Family reunions were always fun with him, if you ignored my asshole father and neurotic mother. My sister would never come out to family get-togethers and I slowly stopped missing her.

I regret telling them so much, because I know if I'd kept quiet, I might still be alive. Hayner hurt me, and I was heart broken like never before, I'd lost my job, but what can you do? I'd find another one...I would have pushed through, if only my family would have stuck with me. If I would've had their support, things might have been different. Or not, because I'd still be gay and they'd all eventually find out somehow, and then they'd all hate me...and the rest is just not even worth thinking about.

Still, I get curious to see how my parents are, as I watch Sora climb the steps to his apartment. I can tell my brother is torn up about it, and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel slightly better knowing he loved me all along. I wish he wouldn't be in so much pain though, I really do.

I stare around the room, hoping Axel might be around to tell me if I can see my parents with this thing too but the room is empty. It's almost as if he left me alone, like I wanted...but I don't think that's right. He probably went to torture someone or something. I give one last 360 scan before staring back down at Sora as he settles onto the sofa, his clothes dripping wet. I look through the apartment and notice it's completely empty. I figure Kairi finally got a job, lazy cunt.

I roll the ball onto my other leg and begin concentrating on my parents, trying to bring up the sight of their house or something. I don't know what works, but the image of my brother, standing off the couch in his empty home starts to fade and another one takes its place. I feel like I'm going to be sick to my stomach, and I almost want to close my eyes before it comes into focus. I haven't seen my parents in what feels like a lifetime, so I'm scared to see them now, even if I'm not face to face.

When I can finally make out the image, it's my mother in the kitchen and my father sitting at the table. He's reading a book with a mug of coffee by his side and my mother, well, she's drinking a whiskey on the rocks. They both look more tanned than I remember them, but also a lot older. I can see a few gray hairs on both their heads, giving my dad's once golden hair, an almost platinum appearance and my mother's dark hair only makes every single silver strand stand out. I miss them so much, I realize as I watch them go about their lives but it slowly sinks in that it hasn't been too long since my death and they don't seem affected at all. I must have forgotten somewhere along the line, that my parents hate me.

I follow my mother as she walks around her house, the walls are covered with pictures of Sora and Kairi, and of my Sister's family, the new baby just as beautiful as Naminé. Through out the house, there isn't one single photo of me and I know this is done on purpose. My mother takes a long sip from her glass before the door bell rings and I watch as my father appears with Sora at his side.

My brother looks much worse under good lighting, dark purple rings almost protrude from his pale face and his eyes are quite bloodshot. His hair is laying flat against his head in some parts and a light stubble has started to form along his jawline. He looks nothing like I remember him, and even less with those empty blue eyes. "Sora, why are you all wet?" My mother says, leaving her glass on a corner table and rushing to my brother. "Don't tell me you walked here in this rain!" My father goes towards the bathroom to fetch some towels as my mother nags and my brother shrugs his shoulders. When my mother stands next to him, I notice he's trembling and has lost a scary amount of weight. The petite woman, who was always smaller than him, looks much more filled in than my brother.

"Give me all the pictures of Roxas," Sora suddenly speaks out and even I jump, the crystal ball almost rolling into the empty space between my crossed legs and onto the bed. My mother shares my shock and she stares at him with her wide eyes, as my father walks in with towels and hands them to Sora, who doesn't move to take them. "Give me-"

"I heard you the first time dear," My mother says and turns slowly, I follow her as she leaves the living room and I hear my father telling Sora to grab the towels. I notice my mother is tense as she walks towards the storage on the side of the staircase. Sora appears shortly after and walks towards her as she collects two boxes. "This is all of them," she says, kicking the boxes towards my brother and he bends over to pick them both up. I can tell they have both changed some how, their relationship nothing like it once was when I was alive. They almost seem like complete strangers, and if they didn't look so alike (the resemblance between them clear as day), they'd be able to almost fool me into thinking they were.

"You should leave his memory alone," My mother says and I can hear the fact that she could care less about my death in her tone. "That boy was damned from the start," Even if I hadn't seen her face, seen the look flicker in her eyes, I'd have known for sure she feels no way about it. I wish I didn't feel anything, but I do. A deep stabbing pain in my chest and it's almost worse than the pain I feel when my arm grows back in. I cry harder than I have before and I can barely see them as they stand in front of each other.

"I can't take this," Sora sighs and he turns away from her, walking down the long hall, the towels falling off his shoulders and he doesn't even bother to pick them up. My mother rushes after him, because even if she hates me, she loves Sora. He's her perfect child, the one that did everything she wanted.

"Son, please...what's really bothering you? Your father and I are here for you," She reaches him just before he leaves and he turns around to stare at her. I don't know what he's thinking, and I wish I did because the look he sends her is one I've never seen on his face before. He seems almost like he's choking on something painful, but staring directly at my mother all the while. My brother has never been too tall, but in this instant, he seems to almost tower over the woman.

"What's bothering me? What's fucking _bothering_ me? My brother just commit suicide, I think it's obvious what's bothering me!" He screams at her and all I can do (literally) is stare in shock. My father steps in finally, and I see it in his hard face, the evilness in his icy eyes. He is totally capable of making a deal with the devil, and I don't even know why I doubted it in the first place.

"Roxas was no longer a part of this family. Now take those photographs and leave my house Sora," My father's voice is harsh and my brother backs down a little, my father definitely taller and stronger but I don't think it's because Sora is afraid. I figure he's tired. He's too tired to keep fighting, and all he wants is to go home and curl up and sleep. I remember when I felt just like that. The familiar feeling creeping into my chest now. I find it a little hard to believe both my parents kicked me out of their hearts so easily, and my brother seems to think the same thing as he stares at my dad. They stay looking at each other for some time, my mother watching them both before my brother turns around and leaves the house. He sees the same thing I do. They've considered me dead for years.

He clutches the boxes tight to his chest and cries as he walks, and I figure God must be with him because at least the rain stopped. "I'm sorry Roxas...even if no one else did...I loved you," he whimpers and that's all I can take. I toss the crystal ball towards the foot of the bed and curl up away from it, into the sheets and wrap myself tightly. I love you too, Sora.

"Crying again?" Axel's voice comes back, and at some point, I dozed off. I jump up, ready to run because I've never slept a single night in hell, so what gives? He stops me and pushes me back onto the plush bed, crawling over me and laying down. I lay there tense."You should really stop sobbing. It's a waste of time...or well, for you. I personally love the fragrance your tears leave in the room, kind of like a nice summer rain." Axel smiles over at me as he settles into the sheets and I watch as he seems to almost fall asleep. What the hell?

"Are you going to sleep?" I ask and wiggle around a little until I'm turned towards him. I don't feel any pain around him, and I know I should probably start feeling it soon. He peers at me through one eye before reaching out and dragging me towards his side.

"I'm just going to lay here actually, be lazy." He sighs contently and I stare up towards him, a little baffled by this.

"That's it? Nothing evil? No soul snatching/devouring/destroying?" He starts to laugh before shaking his head. I push myself up using my left arm and I stare down at him. "Will I be able to sleep?" I ask, my tone so serious he opens his eyes and stares at me for a while, before smiling softly.

"I've not met a single soul or demon, who couldn't fall asleep on this bed," He shushes me when he sees me about to say something and he closes both his eyes, holding me to his side. That's one way to end a conversation, I guess. "This is all we shall do today." He breathes, sounding quite relaxed. The sheets feel cool against my body, and the longer I lay here, the deeper I sink into comfort. I give in and curl against Axel because I guess it's better than laying on the hard floor. He falls asleep quickly, or at least it feels like he's asleep...

The crystal ball shifts along the edge of the bed, when Axel stretches out and I bite my lip, my sleepiness completely gone at the memory of my brother on Earth. I try to close my eyes and drift back off like I did, back into blissful sleep (you don't know how much you miss it until it's gone, I suppose) but I can't. All I see is Sora and I'm worried for him, I really am.

* * *

**A/N:** I read this over a bunch of times...(three LOL) so I hope it's okay.  
I tried to get all those nasty typos, and I feel like I did a passable job...maybe.

Anyway, enjoy this little addition. Roxas recieves yet another wonderful(?) gift from Axel lol!  
It has a purpose, I swear xD  
And badaboom badabing, you meet the parents! Great people, are they not? Bahaha ;D

Also, who wants to join me and curl up on Axel's bed? I'll be waiting by Bon Scott's car!

-rushes off towards the highway to hell-

_*Oh yeah uh, on a serious note guys: I'll be moving soon, so updates might be slowed a bit._  
_I figure if it's italic, you'll read it 8D_


	15. The Pain Reliever

**XV: The Pain Reliever**

There is a breeze here, soft and cool against my skin. I can't see where I am, because my eyes are closed and I'm too afraid to open them. I don't know why I'm so scared, but I can feel the fear coursing through me. My hands tighten around something cold and metal, and that's when I open my eyes. I look around and I'm on my balcony, standing just about to climb up, watching the world pass by 18 floors below. I take a deep breath and feel the air filter through my lungs and back out in a heavy exhale. The pounding of my heart makes me release the railing and I lift both hands, to my chest and press down against the skin, feeling the muscle working as it keeps me alive. I'm alive.

I smile widely and turn, running back into my empty apartment and I take it all in. I'm alive and I'm here, I'm not in Hell and Axel is no where to be seen. I touch the walls, feel their smooth texture and it makes me laugh. They aren't the rough, burning walls of the underworld.

There's relief, flooding my insides and a new appreciation for life. I know my parents hate me and I know I'll have to deal with paying my late rent but I'm alive. I won't be living in hell for an eternity, stuck forever with the same depression I struggled with all my life. I'm alive, and I can get better.

It must of all been a dream, a sign for me to reconcile with my brother. That thought gets me moving, rushing to pull open the door when I find it open, my brother standing on the other side. His eyes widen when he sees my ragged appearance, but he looks fine. Healthy and hopeful. He opens his arms wordlessly, tears starting to collect in his eyes and I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and tugging him against my body.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry...for everything," He mumbles into the fabric of my shirt but I don't care. I hug him tighter, hold him closer, afraid that he'll disappear and I'll be left feeling empty and dead all over again. The warmth of his body comforts me, because no dream can ever feel this real. This has to be reality...I must have dreamt about being in Hell.

A horrible burning pain erupts from my arm and I stumble back from Sora, who is still staring at me, as I slowly lift my right hand and stare down at the missing chunk. There is nothing there but the burnt stub, black liquid oozing from the cracks in the charred flesh. I hold it up, cradle it with my good hand and start to scream. Rough, angry shouts, growling words leave my mouth and I sound possessed. I drop to my knees and look up at Sora, and he's watching me with disgust, as pain makes me dizzy, harsh wave after wave of it rippling under my skin.

My brother starts to laugh, his head falling back as insects start to crawl out from his mouth, the black bugs swarming down my brother's body but he doesn't stop. He cackles loudly, his voice echoing through my home and slapping me over and over. He drops, turning into a nest of tangled snakes, before they separate and slither towards me. The entire apartment goes up in flames and my eyes dart around the entire place as I realize this was the dream and Hell is my reality.

I can't describe the amount of pain because I'm sure no human being has experienced something as powerful as this. It's spread all through me and I can feel my bone burning like heated metal, inside my arm. I can hear it crackling and crunching as it forces its way past the burnt piece of meat. I watch it break through and my black blood gushes out through the hole, around my bone.

I try to find all the snakes, but realize everything has gone black. My brother is gone, along with my heart beat and working lungs. The air no longer passes through me, and the only place there is flowing blood, is my open wound. I feel the soft, moist sheets beneath me and my eyes struggle to focus. Where am I again?

"You're making a mess," The voice of the redhead makes me jump, and I roll off the mattress back onto the rocky ground, my bare feet already so used to the scorching earth, it no longer bothers me. Or maybe my arm is causing so much pain, I feel nothing else. I can barely form thoughts.

I don't want to look back down but I do anyway. There is skin and muscle growing around the exposed bone and the sight turns my stomach. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind as I drop to the ground and start rolling around, holding my arm to my chest and begging for it to stop but it doesn't. It gets worse, and worse and worse. Fucking, fuck, fuuuuuck.

"You know...I have a way to make it stop, until your arm grows back fully..." Axel's voice dances across the space between us and I've stopped mumbling just in time to hear him. I look up quickly from the ground, desperate for anything to take away the pain.

"What? Tell me, now!" I scurry over to him and grab his robe, the pain pulsing inside of me, making my vision start to fade to black. "FUCKING TELL ME NOW, DAMN IT!" This is the first time I've raised my voice at Axel, and in all honesty it's the first time I've felt the urge to strangle him. I can hear myself panting, though the sound is more like a growl than an inhale. Axel widens his eyes and smirks down at me, a few sharp teeth poke out and before I lunge at him and try to bite a chunk off his face, he answers.

"We can fuck." My face goes blank, and for a second not even the pain registers. All I can think about is what Axel just said. It grows like a tumour in my head, the concept pressing against the inside of my skull and filling my mind. Then the pain comes back with the force of a 500 foot tidal wave and I almost let myself drop and keep wriggling on the floor.

"Fuck me, just do it," I grind out through clenched teeth and Axel's eyes shine brightly, the green turning into a neon colour, like radioactive waste. He's upon me in seconds, tearing open the robe and pushing me against the wall. His hands explore my body, feeling everything he can and his burning touch excites me. The pain is gone and it's a huge relief. His lips attacks mine with the same intense hunger of a starved animal, his thin tongue curling around mine, pulling it into his mouth and swallowing every little whimper as he works my mouth with his.

I do my best to respond, to keep up with his quick, vicious actions but I can't. I just feel good. I feel too good to move, so I let him do whatever he wants. His mouth rips apart from mine and starts down my jaw, going to nip and bite my neck and shoulders, before he finally grips my thighs and pulls me up, making me wrap them around his waist.

"Aaah, aaaaah," I moan as his sharp teeth pierce my flesh, but no pain, just hot, delicious pleasure. My need aches for attention, and all I want is to feel more of Axel. I want it more than anything.

When I feel the bare skin of his legs, and take in how he's no longer wearing pants, I remember what exactly sex consists of, rather than just the good feelings and orgasms. I feel myself ready to back out, the words start rising up my throat and before I can shout no, he rams himself into me. I feel my flesh as it's pushed apart and I'm penetrated, a sting unlike any other burns up my spine, leaving me weak like a used candle wick. I flop back into the wall and open my mouth, ready to scream but it doesn't come out. Just a gurgled, low pitched curse.

He doesn't let me adjust, or wait for me to tell him to move. He does it all on his own, pulling out and shoving himself back in, forcing my body to loosen and take his entire length. His skin is on fire, finally all of him one temperature and I feel exactly the same. I'm warm all over, filled with Axel and for some reason, yearning for more. I want him to go harder, faster, deeper.

He knows my thoughts, and listens to me for once. He grabs my hips and thrusts upwards with all the power the demon overlord has in his being, which is quite a lot. I can't seem to make even the quietest sound, all I'm capable of right now is clawing helplessly at Axel as he pushes deeper into me, where I can almost feel him, pulsing under my belly button. My skin scrapes against the wall, but I don't feel any pain like I should. This rough, almost merciless pounding should be killing me, I should be sobbing for him to stop but instead, I'm biting my lip, trembling as sweat rolls off my skin. It just feels so fucking good.

I push back onto him and he likes it, because he smirks and throws his head back, moaning loudly and the fire flickering out from the walls, brightens, burning more furiously. That's all I see, before my eyes roll into the back of my head, Axel finally hitting my prostate and sending a sharp jolt of the most amazing pleasure I've ever felt in my entire life, right into my core. I gasp out, and Axel chuckles before he picks up the pace and keeps assaulting that one spot. My body starts to quiver, my legs losing their strength the longer he keeps going, until I feel like I'm going to drop and stop right before what will probably be the best orgasm ever.

Axel wraps his arms around my torso to keep me up, and keeps moving, but I don't think I can take anymore. My body tenses, my muscles clenching around him and I feel him shudder as I come harshly onto myself, my body twitching hard and I feel him pull out, and think it's going to end but he pushes right back in, only a little slower. I clench my eyes tight, feeling him easing in and out of me, making the orgasm drag on, my body still tense and trembling. My moans are almost shouts, and I can just tell Axel loves it. The heat from his body is the hottest I've ever felt it.

I feel like I'm going to die, which is weird considering I'm already dead. I'd have fallen to the floor in a clump of legs and arms if it weren't for Axel holding me up against the wall, and I wonder when the hell he's going to stop, when he's going to finish. I grab his face with my hand and make him look at me, his eyes burning into mine and the slits are almost invisible. He watches me for a while, before kissing me, biting my bottom lip, his sharp teeth going right through, making me groan deeply and finally he releases into me. It burns for a few seconds, and then it's all over. The redhead lets go of me and I drop to the ground, laying flat on my back.

I don't feel that intense need for Axel anymore and instead, I'm kind of ashamed, though I don't know why. I hear a portal opening up and I sit straight quickly, staring as Axel steps into the darkness, catching me watching him. "Where are you going?" I ask, reaching for my black robe and pulling it back on. He stays quiet, thinking for a moment before turning and leaving.

I look down quickly, ignoring the weird feeling in my chest and I stare down at my stump, which is still slowly growing. The new piece is a little thinner than the rest of my arm, but it's thickening with time. It no longer hurts, so I guess I made a good choice. It's a matter of easing my own suffering, and not giving a damn. I just have to get used to it and realize, this isn't earth. You'd think it'd be easier, but it really isn't.

I try to stand but my legs are really wobbly. I stumble over to the bed by some miracle and land on it with soft thump. The sheets are sticky with my blood and I make a face but have no energy to move. While I'm no longer in agony, I actually don't feel much of anything, besides the strange pressure in my chest. I concentrate, trying to figure it out but I give up after a while. I don't care. I just want to sleep, but I'm scared to dream. The feeling of seeing my brother, of having the hope that maybe I'll be able to console him and fix our relationship is so painful when ripped away. I felt him, I hugged him.

I move my eyes towards the crystal ball, and decide to check in on Sora.

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy ho, every body!  
I hope this holds you all off until the next chapter! I promise, shit is going to go dooooown!  
It'll be quite epic and it'll be a lot longer than this. Hand to God...-snicker-  
Until then however, this is what you've got. Maybe if I tell you that in the next chapter y'all find out about Axel's visits to heaven, you won't kill me.  
You can't kill me! You all need me to finish this!

Besides, as I've said before, it's not my fault! Blame Lily, she's the one who hates the internet.

-Sharmander


	16. The Answers?

**XVI: The Answers?**

I pace back and forth in the darkness, a recently acquired habit, it seems. The repetitive motion serves no purpose and yet, I cannot sit still. A powerful buzzing tingles underneath my flesh and every time I pace away from the boy, an overwhelming urge to move back washes over me. It has been this way since I laid eyes on him as a newborn and it has driven me mad every hour since. I couldn't understand then, and I passed it off as anticipation of adding a new soul to my collection. I watched him grow, my presence tinting every aspect of his life in misery, ruining all his happiness. His pain and his sadness were sweeter than any I have ever tasted. But why?

I stop moving for a second to examine him, maybe find my answer within the contours of his slumbering face but I see nothing. Nothing at all. The young soul's expression is smooth and peaceful, his black robe blending with the sheets, in his good hand, he clutches the crystal ball I gave him. His other hand is growing back, the shape of a hand almost visible now, instead of the chewed up hunk of meat it once was. One glance at his resting form and you'd never suspect he's sleeping on the devil's bed. But he is and even stranger still, I'm letting him.

What is it about Roxas, that makes him so different? Why is he here in my chambers, instead of turning into a decoration on my wall? The paleness of his flesh, the bright emotions that always swirl in his blue eyes, cannot be what makes me feel this way. And these feelings are a mystery on their own. I have not felt anything for a human since the dawn of time. They've helped me get my kicks, and their souls are quite the treat but it's never been more than that. They've never been anything but disposable.

It fills me with rage to not understand what's happening inside of me. I've always known my exact wishes and have done everything to fulfill my desires but I've never felt so..._lost_. It's not something the devil should be feeling. I clench my fists tightly as that urge to be at the blonde's side makes me take a few steps back in his direction. Could he be what I've been searching for, all these eras? Could it have been something as simple as a sad, hopeless human soul?

Impossible.

I've collected millions of souls and they've never been anything different. They'll come into hell and disappear, some demon taking care of them for their eternal stay and it pleases me like that. The moaning, twisted forms of souls I've claimed, protruding from the walls, make me feel good. Walking around during my rounds, and seeing all them begging me for relief, makes me feel so powerful and I have to do nothing but soak in it.

I only have to give them something once, something they won't even enjoy and they're mine for eternity. You wouldn't believe the idiotic things people sell their souls for. Their pathetic minds cannot wrap around what a _'soul' _exactly is and how long eternity can be. A soul is not some currency used to get into heaven when they die. In fact, once their human bodies die, it is their souls that live on and continue through the ages. The ones that do not stay in heaven for their eternal paradise, start all over again somewhere else, in a different body, and all the others that do not come to me, stay trapped on earth.

Their souls are their very essence, what makes them who they are and forever shall be. Godly guitar skills, talented hands to paint a masterpiece, fame and fortune, (and my personal favorite) good health. Pffft. None of that will matter once I collect their soul. It stops whatever other lives the could have lived, whatever heaven they could have enjoyed, kills every chance of anything but hell.

The collection of souls has always been routine for me, easy. It's like this, people get their things on lease. After all, I'm a flexible guy. For example, Roxas' dear father. What he wanted was success. To have money and be successful in all things in his life. That time he calls a crazy year in University, is what led to his pact with me. He was a selfish, greedy man even in his youth. Offering the soul of his first born son instead of his own.

Little does he know his own time approaches. I don't always have to keep my word and take a single soul, after I've made a deal. It's not like anyone can read the fine print on our agreements. But I can wait for him. There's no hurry to have one more Lawyer in hell. I hate having to do more work than necessary anyway. Though if that's true, why did I have to rush Roxas' death? I had already claimed his soul as mine, his father had agreed to give me his second child, after begging me to spare Sora, his precious first born.

I had been merciful then, and waited...but I do not know why. I could have just taken Sora, that had been the deal. When the time came for me to collect the boy, I didn't. The father's begging didn't move me at all, the sobbing and blubbering made me laugh and yet, I agreed to leave Sora. I left the family for a few years, only to return and find the blonde baby, his soul calling me to him. I had known then, I had to have him, that child had to be mine but this was a desperate need I had never felt before.

My entire existence, I've known there was something on earth that belonged to me, something I'd been robbed of and left to search in vain for. After so long, I had decided to forget it. I have all of eternity to find what I'm missing and I would eventually get it but it was hard. This hollowness, the knowledge that something wasn't as it should be, drives me insane. I wonder from time to time, if maybe that thing is Roxas' soul but it can't be. I have him, he is mine and yet, these damn feelings continue. That Old Bastard in the clouds refuses to tell me, no matter how many times I've threatened to destroy everything in my search. He just watches me, knowing exactly what it is that I need to be complete, to have full power over the earth.

I stand still for a moment, and contemplate what to do. It's then that I decide to pay another visit to my old friend.

…

My skin burns, my insides churn painfully as my wings begin to tear out of my skin, breaking through my clothing and fluttering out behind me. I stare at the black feathers, hating their ragged, greasy appearance, the smell of brimstone and ash heavy all around me but while I'm up here, there is nothing I can do. I was after all, an angel from the beginning and these had once been pleasant. Now they hurt and are too heavy, not to mention absolutely grotesque.

I take quick, hurried steps, the holy souls around me scatter and hide behind the stringy clouds. The stupid white fluff dances around my shoes, curling into my hair and robes. The frigid air suffocates me, parts of my body begin to slowly freeze, making my movements sluggish. There is nothing I want more than to plummet back into Hell and curl up in my bed, put to sleep by the sound of everyone's suffering.

I reach the large, golden doors and stare at them, the presence of another being brings my eyes to the side and I spot a small child, clutching a doll, watching me. "Axel," She speaks with the voice of an adult and I snarl at her. Fucking freaks, the lot of them. They come up here, and live out eternity as they wish and some, prefer to spend it as children.

"Go back to your wretched paradise," I growl around my teeth and the tiny angel just watches me, her fingers curling over the top of her doll's pretty curls.

"Perhaps you're so bitter because you've been denied yours for all time," Her large eyes are nothing but kindness but I know there is evil inside each and every one of these creatures. God claims to have made everything perfect, His divine creation, but there is nothing divine about man. Filthy, stupid things is what they are.

I stop myself before I can take a step towards her, words prickle my tongue but I decide not to waste my time on such nonsense. I came with a purpose and I intend to finally know my answer. The golden doors open for me, clouds slowly swirling out and caressing my skin. I shiver in disgust and march straight inside, only to find Him, standing where He usually is, looking down at His little minions on earth.

"They are not minions," His voice surrounds me, fills my head and makes it pound with His power. That power I crave and want so desperately. I've become almost as powerful over the years, and yet, I still cannot over come Him. I know there is a way, I just haven't found it yet.

"I don't really give a fuck," I hiss, lifting my hood to cover myself from the bitter cold. "You know why I'm here," I continue, no longer bothering with formalities and false friendliness. I've tried to ask Him to tell me, in the nicest ways possible, why Roxas' soul has this effect on me but He only laughs at me. I tried afterward, to be vicious, filled with anger and rage as I tore apart everything in sight, demanding He tell me and yet, He didn't. More of His followers have died, and more people on Earth have suffered for His stubbornness and yet, He won't fucking tell me.

"Why don't you sit?" He waves His hand smoothly through the air, and a white chair sprouts from the ground. I stare at it, contemplating whether or not I should listen. My legs feel weak, and soon enough, I'll barely be able to carry myself. But do I want to sit, like I'm here for afternoon tea? No. I want my fucking answer.

"I don't want to sit!...Just fucking tell me," it comes out sounding pleading, and it must surprise Him because He turns to face me, His eyes examining my face as I glare at Him, to try and hide the desperation that leaked out. Anger floods me and I want to tear Him apart with the longer He stares, but I know I can't. I tremble slightly and He just takes it all in.

"You really wouldn't like the answer," He says, making His way to His own seat and settling in it comfortably. I walk up to Him, standing right before Him and I grip His white robe, even though it sends an unbearable pain through my being. I clutch at Him harder as the pain flows steadily, draining me of almost everything.

As I stare into His eyes, I can see the answer I want. I know He knows exactly what to tell me, but there's no way I can make Him say it by force. So, I don't know why I do this. I don't know why I even waste time trying to shake Him. None of this affects Him, and even now, He smiles at me. That stupid smile that I hate so much.

In this instance, I want to destroy him. Not because I want to take over man kind, no, I haven't questioned him about that in quite some time but because He won't tell me why I feel this way towards that boy. Besides, we both know there's nothing I can do now that would affect Him. He's still stronger than I am. Whatever He has that I don't, isn't what I'm here for.

He knows that isn't what matters, what I want to know is why I'm so obsessed with this damn human soul. I could punch him, but that would do nothing but wear me out and be a little awkward for both of us. With a deep inhale, I release Him, smoothing away the creases in His pristine, holy robes and step back, smirking. I'll be as calm as Him for a change.

"Try me Old man, you've been wrong before."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys! It's me, long time no see, eh?  
I'm so sorry for disappearing on everyone. I really am. This story isn't dead, though. It's okay if a lot of people have lost interest in this. I haven't!  
Life just went bat shit crazy on me. I was kicked out of my apartment, lost my job, stopped talking to my brother and his girlfriend and couldn't see my God-son anymore, fought with my parents, moved in with my girlfriend, her mom and step dad in a completely different city, had to find a new job, then started talking to my brother again after months and that's when I finally got my computer back. All my stories are on dear ol' Quinton here and now that I have her back, it's time for some uploads!

I really hope some of you are still with me though, it's nice to know my work is enjoyed (:

Thanks so much for everyone's support.

-Sharmander


	17. The Importance of Listening

**XVII: The Importance of Listening**

"You're cheating on me, I know you are." I stare into my wife's hard, blue eyes. At this moment, they're staring back at me the same, cold, calculating way my father's did whenever I told him I failed an exam. There's no guilt, no fear of any consequences, or even sadness for having destroyed our marriage. I swallow a painful lump that has formed in my throat during these past 15 minutes of nothing, but listening to the kitchen clock tick, _tick_, _**tick **_me towards a mental break down. I want to look away from her, almost as much as I wish she would look away from me, but it doesn't happen. We both sit there, staring at each other. "You can admit it now, Kairi." I'm finished with this. All I need is for her to just admit it, and it'll all be over.

"It's not that simple," She says quietly and chews on her chapped bottom lip. She hasn't worn any make-up in weeks, in fact, she seems to have given up because it's not just the make-up, its bathing, eating, caring...like I have given up.

There's a better part of a beard growing on my face, and another few inches lost around the waist. I forget to eat, though what occupies my time, I couldn't say. All I've done recently is go to work, and come back home again. I sit in the darkness of my living room, listening to my kitchen clock tick. I wait for it to stop. When it does, I can expect another visit from Axel. He has stopped caring too it seems, because if I compare the timing of his visits now to before, I can see that before the devil had been courteous. He appears whenever he pleases, freezing time to come and torment me with the memory of my dead brother. Every visit leaves me drained but seems to fuel him. If I'm honest, I can say I think about him when I sit in silence for hours in the dark. It seems I've almost come to want for him to appear. I haven't had a single real conversation with another being in months. At least the interactions sometimes bring visions of my brother, his arm finally sprouted a hand, and he seems much more content. It's these glimpses of Roxas that I live for.

Why Kairi has stayed these last months is a mystery to me, she could have left me long ago. She's been angry at me every day, shouting every time she comes through the door, turning on all the lights and making me pray for this all to stop. I can see the hatred in her eyes when we fight. I can see the hatred in her eyes when I enter the room. I don't have to do anything anymore. She hates me and there are times when I think I hate her too.

So, what's stopping her?

"And why not? I don't see how you fucking some other man is very difficult for me to understand. All I want is for you to say it. Tell me you were having sex with someone else while I was here, waiting for you to come home." My eyes water, but stop before any real tears form. I'm finished crying, I'm drained of all my tears. No one on earth cries for me anymore. Not since Roxas killed himself. Axel tells me my brother spent months in deep, withering depression with no one at his side. Feeling nothing but a miserable hatred for himself...for not being like me. It kills me, makes me feel worse than anything Kairi could ever do to me. Though it doesn't make the things my wife has done any less painful.

"You're going to leave me..." I try and concentrate on my wife because she is almost mumbling now and I lean away from her, furrowing my eyebrows while I think of a way to word all my thoughts. I can't tell her she's stupid, I can't tell her she's destroyed my heart and has ripped away so much from me. She was my chance at finding happiness through all this darkness. I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman, and she had told me the same. She met my whole family, we've been through so much together. I can't tell her how it should be obvious that I'm going to leave her because she wouldn't understand. She left our marriage every night to spend it with someone else. Kairi stopped loving me.

"Of course I am," My voice is even, though I can feel a tremble forming slowly underneath my tongue. "How could I possibly stay with a woman who chose to ruin our marriage? You could have talked to me...told me you were feeling something, we could have worked it out...we could have done something...Anything would have been better than this!" I feel anger towards her, so much anger that I cannot even imagine a healthy way to express myself. I can already feel it, curdling in my stomach like spoiled milk. This rage will consume me if I let it.

"If you're worried I'm going to leave you out on the streets...don't be. I'll be the one to leave. You can figure out the rest." I stand up, because if I stay seated here, I'll be tempted to take back everything I've said and try to pretend there's still hope left. It's my faith in the work of God that makes me think this way, when I _know_ there isn't. I know it so well because this entire time, the look on my wife's face has said it all. She doesn't care. She wants me to leave her alone, she wants to stop talking about this and move on without me. Nothing God could ever do would change that.

"When are you going then?" It hits me the way I imagine a bullet to the head would. Quick, with a sudden burst of sharp pain until nothing. I feel nothing at all. My heart isn't beating, my lungs aren't taking in air, my eyes remain open and vacant. In that moment, if I am blinking or breathing I do not feel it.

In the corner of the room, dark clouds begin to curl from between the floor and baseboards and this is when I realize everything has stopped. The ticking of the kitchen clock has vanished, and there is nothing but dead silence. Kairi is frozen on the couch, her mouth caught closing, her fiddling hands finally still. I'm oddly calm, and I think it's mostly because I know that for awhile, I won't have to deal with her.

My own body feels strange and stiff, but the darkness in the corner grows with frightening speed. It consumes the living room like cancer, until a form begins to appear. The sensation of the heart in my chest comes back suddenly, pounding harshly against my rib cage and when I try to breathe, I notice I've been holding my breath. I know Axel is the only thing appearing from the hell fog.

"Jeeze kid, someone die or something?" His smirk is always the first thing I notice about him when he appears, then his eyes. Sometimes, it's hard to see them because they are pitch black, other times, I see their poisonous green glow before his flesh-eating smirk. "Oh, I think I've come at a bad time...perfect." He's fully in the room now, and I can feel his presence settling over everything, replacing the suffocating black clouds. Every step he takes, softly vibrates through the floorboards and the fear I felt for him in the beginning, sits quietly in the back of my mind, awake but told to shut its mouth.

"I'm leaving my wife tonight." There is so much finality in saying it aloud.

"Where will you go, sweet baby beaaar?" Axel makes a strange, lips-pouting face. He's changing his voice to sound like my mother and it makes my skin crawl. I hate when he does things like that. He knows every thing about my life, and yet I know nothing about how. He refuses to speak of who opened the gateway to let him into our lives. Who was selfish enough to betray the entire family this way.

"You already know Axel...I can end this once and for all. I want to be able to sleep tonight," I feel very tired all at once. All the exhaustion from every missed nights rest comes crashing down into my body and all I want is to sleep. I want it more than anything else.

"You know, that's how Roxas felt before he killed himself. All he did was sleep. He didn't go to work, didn't eat, didn't go outside...All he did was piss, shit and sleep. Until the night time rolled around, and he would think-"

The thought of Roxas makes me feel worse, because it just reminds me that he's gone and if I would have been a better person, my brother might still be alive.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear this right now. Go away, I cast you out!" I turn away from him, and find that it's easier than I thought it would be.

"I'm leaving because I have better things to do. Like fuck your brother. Not because you 'Cast me out.' What the fuck is that, anyway?"

I whip back around quickly, my eyes wide and wildly searching for him as soon as I notice he's left the room, but I don't know what I would do if he were still here. The clock begins to tick once again, and I hear Kairi's hands rubbing against each other. I can hear her speak, resuming the previous conversation like there hadn't been the lapse in time but I know she didn't feel it. So, I don't know why I expect her to act different, or to even show a slight knowledge of what just took place.

I can hear her speak, but I'm not listening. I'm searching frantically for Axel. What could he mean? Surely...No. I don't want to imagine things like that happening to my brother.

It's bad enough he's in hell, being attacked by demons. He doesn't need to be raped by the devil.

"Sora? Are you even listening to me? This is important." I hear that, and it makes me laugh. A crazed, uncontrollable laughter that brings tears to my eyes. Kairi sits in awkward silence as I finish the last of my hearty chuckles, and I wipe the moistness away before sending her a wobbly smile.

"Everything you say to me is no longer important." I feel proud of myself, because I've never been able to stand up for myself. I would have let the entire world walk all over me, and then do it again if they needed to...or at least I thought so. Having the strength to leave my cheating wife makes me feel better in a twisted way, that most likely makes no sense to anyone but me. It could be the fact that I've finally realized I need to be rid of the people who harm you in life...or this could all be some lame cover up for the truth.

I just want to be left alone now. I'm done being hurt.

"Me telling you, you might have AIDS is important."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm using Sora to show passing of time, capisce?  
Sorry, I just really wanted to use that word. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this tiny upload.  
It sure does pack a punch though.

Hey, you should all know by now...I didn't choose the Cliff Hanger life. The Cliff Hanger life chose me.

-Sharmander the Commander.


End file.
